


Resilience

by Ibisco



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: BPD, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Worries, description of violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibisco/pseuds/Ibisco
Summary: Martino e Niccolò hanno trascorso la loro prima estate insieme.Le vacanze stanno finendo e nuove e inaspettate sfide li attendono...





	1. Da domani

**Author's Note:**

> Sarà il clima di incertezza, in attesa che si sblocchi qualcosa per la quarta stagione, ma per me Marti, Nico e tutti gli altri stanno continuando con le loro vite.  
Mi sto immaginando la ripresa dopo l'estate e il fatto che ogni nuovo inizio sia particolarmente faticoso per Nico, che deve continuamente assestare un equilibrio già parecchio precario.  
Ma stavolta può contare sull'aiuto di Marti e dei Contrabbandieri.
> 
> Se avete voglia, fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate e se vale la pena che continui con la storia (nella mia testa è già chiara, ma scriverla è un'altra cosa...).  
Ibisco

Sta finendo l’ultimo weekend prima che ricominci la scuola. Martino e Niccolò hanno deciso di trascorrerlo insieme, ma lontani dalla compagnia degli amici. Sono stati tre giorni al mare, a godersi gli ultimi bagni della stagione, un po’ di sole (ma non troppo, altrimenti Martino si ustiona nonostante la protezione totale…) e, soprattutto, cullandosi nella compagnia l’uno dell’altro.

Da lunedì non saranno più liberi di ignorare l’orologio, di chiacchierare fino all’alba e di dormire fino alla noia.

Marti ha davanti a sé l’ultimo anno di liceo e l’esame di maturità (chissà se rimarrà uguale a quello che ha sostenuto Niccolò o se nei prossimi mesi ci saranno ennesimi contrordini…); Nico ha circa un mese per prepararsi all’esame di ammissione all’Accademia di Belle Arti.

I suoi genitori, anche se non sono entusiasti della sua scelta – avrebbero preferito che s’iscrivesse a una facoltà più tradizionale, per esempio architettura – hanno accettato che prenda lezioni da uno studente dell’ultimo anno, in modo che possa affrontare l’esame più tranquillamente. Nella decisione ha pesato anche il parere della nuova terapista di Niccolò, che ha appoggiato la sua scelta. Per ora solo a lei Niccolò ha confessato che in futuro gli piacerebbe “usare” la sua arte per aiutare persone in difficoltà; ha visto che all’Accademia ci si può specializzare in Arte-Terapia. È consapevole di quanto il disegno, così come la musica, siano importanti per il suo equilibrio.

Solo negli ultimi mesi ha iniziato, almeno in alcuni momenti, a percepire il suo disturbo di personalità non solo come un peso, a volte molto doloroso, ma anche come un’opportunità per guardare il mondo in modo speciale, con una sensibilità più acuta rispetto agli altri. Certo l’amore incondizionato che riceve ogni giorno da Martino lo sta aiutando tantissimo ad accettarsi. Martino non si stanca mai di ripetergli che non lo vorrebbe mai diverso da com’è; e questo, naturalmente, include anche il suo disturbo.

Ora Nico ha appena accompagnato Marti a casa; si sono fermati lungo la strada a prendersi una pizza che stanno mangiando accoccolati sul divano.

“Ah Marti, ho delle novità e un piccolo favore da chiederti.”

Martino si gira incuriosito verso Niccolò e, per un attimo, si perde a osservare il profilo del suo bellissimo fidanzato. Non che non si sia soffermato a contemplarlo milioni di volte e da qualunque angolazione da quando ha il privilegio di poterlo guardare così da vicino, ma… gli capita ancora di imbambolarsi mentre lo fissa in adorazione.

Niccolò, stupito dal non ricevere risposta, si gira a sua volta e sorride intenerito e un po’ imbarazzato di fronte all’espressione sdolcinata di Martino. Niccolò lo fissa con aria interrogativa e Martino non cerca nemmeno di darsi un contegno. “Scusa, Nì, mi ero un po’ perso, però ti sto ascoltando. Dimmi!”

Niccolò non resiste e gli accarezza appena la guancia con il dorso della mano, perché non è da lui risparmiarsi un gesto di tenerezza.

“Comunque, ti stavo dicendo… Qualche giorno fa sono tornati a Roma dopo tanti anni mio zio Riccardo, che è fratello di mio padre, con sua moglie e mio cugino Davide.”

“Non mi sembra che tu me ne abbia mai parlato.”

“Da piccoli io e Davide eravamo molto legati, anche perché siamo entrambi figli unici e lui ha solo un anno meno di me. I miei zii avevano un appartamento nel nostro stesso palazzo e noi passavamo i pomeriggi a giocare insieme. Mi ricordo le estati in Umbria nella casa dei nonni; capitava che i nostri genitori ci lasciassero lì per settimane, mentre loro rimanevano a Roma a lavorare. Noi eravamo liberi di scorrazzare per la campagna e il paesino vicino a casa. Inventavamo un sacco di avventure, non so chi dei due era più spericolato.”

Martino, come sempre, osserva incantato Niccolò mentre gli sta raccontando della sua infanzia. Ha un’espressione serena, si vede che sta rivivendo ricordi spensierati, ma a Martino non sfugge un’ombra di malinconia che ogni tanto attraversa lo sguardo del suo ragazzo.

A un tratto Niccolò si ferma, come incerto nel proseguire il suo racconto. Il suo sguardo s’incupisce e Martino sente d’istinto che Niccolò ha bisogno di incoraggiamento per continuare. Non vuole mettergli pressione, però; ormai ha imparato che può bastare un piccolo gesto per fare sentire Niccolò a suo agio e, quasi senza rendersene conto, sposta leggermente il suo peso contro il suo fianco. È una pressione minima, quasi impercettibile, ma tanto basta a Niccolò per ritrovare il filo dei suoi pensieri e riprendere il racconto.

“Quando avevo otto anni, zio Riccardo, che è un diplomatico, fu trasferito all’ambasciata italiana a Santiago, in Cile. E, naturalmente, anche mia zia Chiara e Davide partirono con lui. Per me e Davide fu molto doloroso doverci separare. Per i primi tempi, visto che entrambi soffrivamo molto per la lontananza, i nostri genitori hanno cercato di farci rimanere in contatto. Ci telefonavamo spesso, ci scrivevamo e quando avevo dieci anni siamo andati a trovarli durante le vacanze di Natale. Però eravamo ancora troppo piccoli per riuscire a mantenere un legame nonostante la distanza. E così, pian piano, abbiamo continuato con le nostre vite.”

“Che peccato!”, dice Martino quasi sovrappensiero. “Ti capisco. Anch’io da avrei voluto avere qualcuno della famiglia della mia stessa età. Probabilmente è per questo motivo che l’amicizia con Gio ed Elia è stata dall’inizio così importante per me.”

“Beh, almeno hai loro da tanto tempo. Secondo me siete più legati che tanti fratelli, perché vi siete scelti e siete cresciuti insieme…”.

“Ma, tornando a tuo cugino, perché mi hai detto che ti serve un favore?”, chiede Martino incuriosito.

“Ah, già! Mi stavo dimenticando la cosa più importante. Davide deve fare l’ultimo anno di liceo e... indovina? L’hanno iscritto nel nostro liceo, anzi ormai dovrei dire nel tuo, visto che grazie al cielo io ne sono fuori!”

“Vedo che non perdi occasione per ricordarmi che tra qualche settimana comincerai a frequentare l’Accademia, mentre da domani io sarò di nuovo bloccato a scuola. Non è molto carino da parte tua.”

“No, Marti, in realtà è tutto il contrario. So che mi mancherà un sacco vederti tutti i giorni a scuola e comunque sapere che sei a pochi metri da me. Ho voglia di iniziare l’Accademia, sempre che riesca a superare l’esame…; ma l’idea che tu continui a vedere gli altri tutti i giorni, mentre io devo cominciare tutto da capo…”. Niccolò sospira e Martino gli prende la mano con delicatezza.

“Nì, lo so che quest’anno sarà diverso. È tutta l’estate che ne parliamo… Ma non sarà per forza una cosa negativa. Che cosa credi? Anche a me mancherai da morire! E io sarò rinchiuso sempre nelle solite quattro mura, con le solite facce da sopportare. Almeno tu avrai un mondo nuovo da scoprire e farai quello che ti piace. Vedrai che non farai fatica ad ambientarti.”

Martino continua a stringergli la mano e lo guarda negli occhi per cercare di infondergli una sicurezza che non sa nemmeno lui dove trovare. Poi, però, la sua espressione cambia e gli spunta uno strano sorrisetto. “Anzi, adesso che mi ci fai pensare, spero proprio che tu non ti ambienti troppo in fretta all’Accademia.”

“E perché, scusa?” chiede Niccolò stupito.

“Davvero non ci arrivi?”

“No, scusa Marti, ma non ti seguo…”

“Secondo me hai capito benissimo” sogghigna Martino facendogli un leggero solletico sul fianco. “Non dirmi che non sai di avere un “effetto calamita” sulle persone. Sono certo che già dai primi giorni sarai circondato da ragazze e ragazzi che faranno a gara per conoscerti. E la cosa peggiore è che, appena ti conosceranno meglio, avranno voglia di passare sempre più tempo con te. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti; d’altra parte sono io il primo a capirli.”

“Quindi, secondo la tua teoria...” cerca di ribattere Niccolò con aria divertita, ma Martino lo interrompe subito. “La mia non è una teoria, è il risultato di un’accurata ricerca scientifica che ho condotto durante l’intera estate. Dimmi: c'è un solo posto in cui siamo stati in cui non hai attirato l’attenzione?”

“Ma, Marti, io non… Cioè non è che… Insomma non farmi sentire in colpa, non mi sembra di averti trascurato” dice Niccolò abbastanza amareggiato.

“No, amore mio, non l’ho pensato neanche per un secondo” cerca di rimediare Martino, temendo però di fare peggio.

“Stavo solo dicendo che in mille occasioni ho potuto osservare la reazione delle persone alla tua presenza. E, di solito, questo mi rende super orgoglioso, perché tu hai scelto me e a volte ancora non ci credo…” dice Martino abbassando lo sguardo e arrossendo.

“Sono io che non capisco come tu possa dire ancora una cosa del genere dopo tutto quello che abbiamo superato insieme. Sono io quello che ogni mattina si sveglia e pensa che sia un miracolo che tu mi sia rimasto accanto.”

Martino non trova più parole per ribattere e fa la cosa che gli sembra più sensata in quel momento. Prende il viso di Niccolò tra le mani e lo bacia teneramente, senza chiudere gli occhi, perché non vuole interrompere il contatto con il meraviglioso sguardo del suo fidanzato. Niccolò si rilassa al contatto con le labbra di Martino e ricambia il bacio accarezzandogli i capelli con una mano, mentre con l'altra gli stringe una spalla, come per volersi ancorare.

Martino è il primo a staccarsi e sussurra sulle labbra di Niccolò: “Cercherò di non essere troppo geloso, ci proverò almeno. Vedrò di non essere soffocante, però tu promettimi di non escludermi dalla tua nuova vita.”

“Marti, la mia nuova vita è iniziata su un certo terrazzo circa nove mesi fa e tu ne sei il centro, lo sai”.

“Va bene, però ora basta che altrimenti domani non riesco neanche ad affrontare il primo giorno di scuola. Ma, a proposito, sai in che sezione sarà Davide? Magari me lo ritrovo in classe…”.

“Non lo sa ancora. Domattina deve passare in segreteria. Io lo accompagnerò davanti a scuola. Poi, volevo chiederti se puoi stargli un po’ dietro almeno i primi giorni. Sai, per non farlo sentire troppo solo.”

“Ma certo! Domattina ci troviamo un po' prima fuori scuola. Gli presentiamo anche gli altri e vedrai che non avrà il tempo di intristirsi, soffocato dalle domande di Luchino…”.


	2. Davide

È quasi mezzanotte e Martino si sta convincendo che è ora di andare a dormire. Non ne ha nessuna voglia e nemmeno sonno.

Con Nico si sono già scambiati qualche messaggio di buona notte; per questo si stupisce quando vede il telefono illuminarsi per una chiamata di Nico.

“Nì, che succede? Neanche tu hai sonno?”

“Magari volevo solo sentirti dire buonanotte un’ultima volta…”. Marti si accorge subito che la dolcezza delle parole stride con il tono della voce di Niccolò. Sembra incerto e non capisce perché.

“Allora di nuovo buonanotte, amore mio! Sei sicuro che non ci sia altro che mi devi dire?”

Sente Niccolò che sospira, ma non lo incalza. Aspetta che sia pronto a parlare.

Dopo pochi ma interminabili secondi, Nico si decide a condividere quello su cui ha rimuginato da quando è uscito dalla casa di Martino.

“Senti, Marti, c’è una cosa che non ti ho detto riguardo a Davide.”

“Ti ascolto.”

“Come ti raccontavo oggi, i nostri rapporti si sono praticamente interrotti da parecchi anni. Insomma, per farla breve, i miei zii e nemmeno lui sanno niente del mio disturbo. Quando ho avuto la diagnosi, ho chiesto ai miei di poterne sempre parlare io con le persone quando mi sentivo pronto; e con Davide e gli zii non sono ancora riuscito. So che dovrò dirglielo presto, ma ci siamo ritrovati solo da qualche giorno e non ho trovato proprio il momento adatto.”

“Nì, non ti devi giustificare. Comunque, hai fatto bene a dirmelo. In ogni caso, sai che non mi sarei mai sognato di parlarne con tuo cugino senza il tuo permesso.”

“Sì, lo so, Marti. Mi fido ciecamente di te, è che magari potevi dare per scontato che loro lo sapessero…”

“Stai tranquillo! Per sicurezza lo dirò ai ragazzi, per evitare qualche uscita spiacevole. Anche se, mi sembra, che si siano sempre dimostrati molto rispettosi sull’argomento.”

“Sì, siete tutti stupendi, a volte sono io che immagino scenari apocalittici!”

“Ma davvero? Non me n’ero accorto!”

“Dai, non mi prendere in giro. Lo sai quante volte ho preso in mano il telefono da quando sono uscito da casa tua? Mi vergognavo di dirtelo, però avevo anche paura delle possibili conseguenze.”

“Io sono molto contento che tu mi abbia chiamato. Forse qualche mese fa non l’avresti fatto. Mi fa sentire bene l’idea che ti confidi, anche quando ti pesa. È una cosa bellissima per me, Nì. Mi dà tanta fiducia. Comunque non mi hai detto niente di Davide. Ma che tipo è?”

“Guarda, da bambini ci scambiavano spesso per fratelli. Adesso, nonostante mia zia continui a dire che ci assomigliamo tanto, a me non sembra. Me lo dirai tu…”

“Oddio! Come farò a reggere la presenza di un tuo clone mentre non ti posso avere vicino a me?”

“Magari ti piacerà più di me”, dice Nico con un tono un po’ troppo serio.

“Ma che stai dicendo? E, soprattutto, perché sei voluto andare a casa quando avevi tutti questi pensieri? Se fossi rimasto qui a dormire, avremmo chiarito tutto in un attimo. Non mi ero accorto che questa cosa di tuo cugino ti stesse così scombussolando, altrimenti avrei insistito.”

“No, Marti, non puoi farmi sempre da balia.”

“Dai, smettila. Non cominciare con questo discorso… Ti senti meglio adesso?”

“Sì, anche se mi manchi e a questo punto ci stavano un bel po’ di coccole.”

“Perfetto! Adesso sì che riuscirò a prendere sonno!”

“Non vedo l’ora che sia domani. Ci troviamo al baretto a fare colazione insieme?”

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea! Però adesso è veramente meglio che proviamo a dormire, Nì. Se no domattina mi addormento sul banco.”

“Ok.”

“Ti amo, Nì.”

“Ti amo, Marti. Non sai quanto.”

“Notte!”

“Notte!”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**N.** Siamo già dentro al bar. Ti aspettiamo.

**M.** Sono sull’autobus. Manca solo una fermata.

Quando Martino entra, il bar è poco affollato. Non ci mette molto a vederli seduti a un tavolino un po’ appartato in fondo al locale. Nico è di spalle, Davide è seduto di fronte a lui.

Martino stenta a credere ai suoi occhi. La somiglianza è davvero impressionante, non tanto nei dettagli, quanto nella figura complessiva.

Davide è forse un po’ più robusto di Niccolò, ma da seduto non riesce ancora a rendersene conto. Ha anche lui i capelli corvini, sembrano ricci, ma tagliati più corti. Man mano che Martino si avvicina lentamente al tavolino, i dettagli si definiscono.

La cosa che più lo sorprende sono le labbra; non pensava davvero che qualcun altro al mondo avesse il permesso di indossare le labbra perfette di Niccolò. E gli occhi? Non riesce ancora a definirne il colore; sono cangianti a seconda della luce che li colpisce: sembrano un po’ più grigi di quelli di Nico.

Marti si rende conto che lo sta fissando. Per fortuna Davide è impegnato a chiacchierare con Nico e non si è accorto della sua presenza. Poi scoppia a ridere e questo fa tornare Martino sul pianeta Terra; il sorriso di Davide non può essere paragonato a quello che lo ha fatto così innamorare e la risata di Davide è molto più acuta di quella di Nico, gli sembra quasi stonata.

Quando è a due passi da loro, Martino si schiarisce la voce per avvisare della sua presenza.

Nico si volta di scatto e il suo viso s’illumina del suo inimitabile sorriso: gli occhi si fanno sottili e languidi, si formano fossette ai lati della bocca, la testa è leggermente inclinata. Marti riconosce immediatamente quell’espressione che Nico dedica solo a lui e si scioglie a sua volta in un sorriso con gli occhi a cuoricino. Ha un attimo d’imbarazzo perché non sa come salutarlo; in una situazione normale gli si avvicinerebbe e gli darebbe un veloce bacio sulle labbra, ma oggi non sa se sia il caso. Nico, però, si comporta come al solito: appoggia una mano sulla guancia di Martino, gli si avvicina guardandolo negli occhi e lo bacia sulle labbra soffermandosi più di quanto Martino si sarebbe aspettato.

“Finalmente!” gli sussurra Nico appena si stacca dalle sue labbra.

“Davide, vieni, ti presento Martino.”

Davide si alza e va incontro a Martino; gli porge la mano e Martino la stringe con decisione.

“Ciao, Davide, piacere di conoscerti! Avrei preferito un’occasione più allegra, ma ci dobbiamo accontentare...” dice Martino, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

“Eh già!”, risponde Davide abbassando lo sguardo.

“Beh, intanto che voi fate le presentazioni, io vado a prendere la colazione. Marti, per te il solito?”

“Sì, grazie.”

“Davide, che cosa prendi?”

“Un toast e un succo d’arancia, per favore.”

“Benissimo. Torno subito”, fa Nico avviandosi verso il bancone.

Nell’attesa i due ragazzi si siedono al tavolino e cala un silenzio imbarazzato.

“Allora, mi diceva Nico che non sai ancora in quale sezione sarai. Se ti fa piacere, posso accompagnarti in segreteria e magari chiediamo se possono metterti nella mia classe. Non dovrebbero esserci problemi con il numero, dato che una nostra compagna quest’anno si è trasferita.”

“Magari!”, sospira Davide un po’ sollevato. “Sai, siamo tornati a Roma solo da qualche giorno, sto cercando di riadattarmi. Ma è tutto così diverso. Pensa che in Cile ho lasciato l’inverno e qui mi sembra di soffocare.”

Martino per un attimo prova a immedesimarsi nella situazione di Davide: come si sentirebbe lui se fosse stato sbalzato via dal suo mondo e dovesse abituarsi a qualcosa di nuovo in così poco tempo? Lasciare gli amici, magari una persona di cui sei innamorato, cambiare lingua, scuola, clima… Gli gira la testa al solo pensiero.

“Ma ti hanno fatto storie per iscriverti in un liceo italiano?”

“No, in realtà no, perché anche a Santiago ho frequentato scuole italiane. I miei hanno sempre saputo che saremmo potuti tornare e, almeno in questo, sono stati previdenti.” spiega Davide con un mezzo sorriso.

Intanto Niccolò sta tornando cautamente al tavolino con un vassoio carico.

“Bene!” dice spostando lo sguardo da Martino a Davide. “Vedo che avete rotto il ghiaccio. Adesso dobbiamo sbrigarci, perché tra dieci minuti suona la prima campanella per voi liceali…”, afferma con un ghigno divertito.

Gli altri due non gli danno soddisfazione e si avventano sulla colazione.

“Marti, e i ragazzi? Gli hai detto che siamo qui?” chiede Nico.

“Sì, li ho avvertiti; ma ho detto loro che ci becchiamo in cortile all’intervallo. Non volevo che Davide fosse traumatizzato ancora prima di aver messo piede a scuola.”

“Avevi ragione, Nic!” fa Davide toccando il braccio di Martino. “Martino è proprio una persona gentile e disponibile. Spero proprio che saremo compagni di classe.”

Niccolò annuisce e guarda Martino con orgoglio. Marti, leggermente imbarazzato, si alza e si rivolge a Davide: “Mi sa che è ora! Nì, finisci pure con calma, tu che puoi. Ti scrivo più tardi per farti sapere com’è andata.”

“Ok, buon primo giorno di scuola, Elio del mio cuore!”

Martino sorride e colpisce delicatamente Nico su una spalla, mentre si abbassa per schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia.

Nico saluta Davide con un cenno della mano e vede i due allontanarsi velocemente. Un po’ li invidia, ma sta già pensando al pomeriggio, quando avrà il primo incontro con Petra, la ragazza dell’Accademia che dovrebbe aiutarlo a prepararsi per l’esame di ammissione.


	3. Nuove sfide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come anticipato, il ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni comincia a destabilizzare il rapporto tra Marti e Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I riferimenti al disturbo di personalità di Nico sono più evidenti in questo capitolo. Spero di non aver commesso errori nel parlare del suo disturbo. Per qualunque osservazione, sono felice se mi scrivete nei commenti.  
Ho spesso introdotto il POV di Martino, perché sono sempre molto fiera di lui e del suo coraggio. Questo però non significa che un ragazzo così giovane non commetta i suoi errori... e ci mancherebbe!

È appena suonata la campanella dell’intervallo e Marti si getta sul telefono per aggiornare Nico.

**M.** Nì, ci siamo riusciti! Davide è in classe con noi!!!

**N.** Sono contento per lui

**M.** Oh, che entusiasmo… Va tutto bene?

**N.** Sì, scusa. Sto cercando di sistemare il casino che ho in camera perché alle due viene qui Petra per vedere i miei disegni. Non so quali scegliere.

**M.** Beh, forse non devi scegliere tu. Se viene per darti dei consigli, falle vedere tutto. Ti dirà lei che cosa portare alla commissione.

**N.** Sì, forse hai ragione.

**M.** Ma?

**N.** Sono un po’ a disagio. Per me questi disegni non sono stati solo un passatempo. Mi fa strano condividere una parte così intima con un’estranea.

**M.** Ma lei non sa tutto quello che ci sta dietro. Si concentrerà sulle tecniche.

**N**. Probabile. Comunque devo fare una scelta. Non riesco a mostrarle tutto.

**M.** Ok. Allora, buon lavoro! Lo sai che sono molto orgoglioso di te, vero?

**N.** Grazie Marti. Spero di non deluderti.

**M.** Nì, con me non sei sotto esame. Sono dalla tua parte.

**N.** Ci vediamo più tardi?

**M.** Certo! Chiamami quando hai finito.

**N.** <3

**M.** <33

La prima giornata di scuola è stata intensa ma è volata.

La novità di Davide ha attirato l’attenzione di tutta la classe e Martino si è assunto il compito di “proteggerlo” quando le domande si sono fatte troppo insistenti.

Giovanni ed Elia hanno subito adottato Davide e hanno cercato di metterlo a suo agio.

Ovviamente la somiglianza con Niccolò non è passata inosservata e Marti ha intercettato qualche battuta decisamente inopportuna. Si è addirittura sentito dire da alcune sue compagne: “Già l’hanno scorso ti sei accaparrato il più figo della scuola! Stavolta Davide ce lo devi lasciare. Ma almeno gli piacciono le ragazze?!...”.

All’uscita hanno recuperato Luchino e sono andati a mangiare da un nuovo kebabbaro non lontano da scuola. Ovviamente hanno trascinato Davide con loro.

Hanno passato più di un’ora ad abbuffarsi, ad aggiornarsi sugli ultimi avvenimenti dell’estate e a sparlare di compagni e professori.

Incalzato dalle domande di Luchino – solo in parte tenuto a bada dagli altri –, Davide ha raccontato un po’ di sé. Hanno così scoperto che è single, aveva avuto una ragazza prima di partire, ma niente di impegnativo; e, soprattutto per la gioia di Elia, Davide ha detto che faceva parte di una squadra di calcio abbastanza importante e ha confessato che lasciare la squadra e i suoi amici è la cosa che gli è costata di più. Elia non ha perso tempo e gli ha proposto di andare a parlare con i responsabili della sua squadra: se ha voglia di continuare a giocare, magari potrebbe farlo con loro, almeno all’inizio. Non sono al livello della squadra in cui era lui, però può servirgli per restare in allenamento. A Davide sono brillati gli occhi: è davvero felice della proposta di Elia.

Quando Martino e Davide salutano gli altri, Martino si offre di accompagnarlo in un paio di librerie dove può trovare dei testi usati.

“Sarai un po’ stravolto dopo questo inizio così movimentato.” gli dice Martino mentre stanno camminando per raggiungere la prima libreria.

“Beh, sono frastornato, ma molto contento. Non pensavo di ricevere una simile accoglienza. E devo ringraziarti, Martino, perché è tutto merito tuo. I vostri amici, poi, sono simpaticissimi.” risponde Davide. I suoi lineamenti sono decisamente più distesi rispetto alla mattina, anche la sua postura e il modo di camminare si sono sciolti.

Entrano nella libreria; è strapiena di ragazzi che cercano di vendere o trovare libri usati. Si mettono in fila e attendono pazientemente il loro turno.

Sono le quattro passate e Martino sta pensando a Niccolò.

_Come sarà andato l’incontro con Petra? Gli avrà dato indicazioni utili? Si sarà tranquillizzato?_

I suoi pensieri s’interrompono quando sente il telefono vibrargli in tasca. È proprio Niccolò che lo sta chiamando.

“Nì, finalmente!”

“Marti, non puoi capire… Devo raccontarti un sacco di cose…”. Nico sembra molto agitato, ma di quell’agitazione impastata di euforia.

“Devo dedurre che l’incontro è andato bene!”

“Benissimo! Ma dove sei? Non ti sento bene, c’è un sacco di rumore in sottofondo.”

“Sì, sono con Davide in una libreria a cercare libri usati perché deve ancora procurarsi tutto. Aspetta che esco…”. Fa cenno a Davide ed esce. “Ecco, sono fuori. Qui va meglio, c’era un caldo e un casino lì dentro.”

“Vedo che hai preso la tua missione di babysitter con molto impegno?” dice Niccolò con una punta di sarcasmo.

“Sbaglio o un certo Mr. Fares mi ha chiesto non più di ventiquattr’ore fa di fargli un certo favore e di occuparsi di un altro Mr. Fares?” risponde Martino un po’ piccato.

“Sì, scusa. Però adesso vieni a occuparti del tuo Fares preferito. Sempre che non sia cambiato qualcosa, nel frattempo!”

“Ma quanto sei simpatico!”

“Dai, Marti, ho voglia di vederti e ho delle novità importanti.” fa Nico con un tono addolcito.

“Se vuoi, vengo a casa tua. Sono a cinque minuti.”

“Dai, fai presto. Intanto ti preparo la merenda!”

“Nel senso che vai alla gelateria all’angolo e compri dei gusti decenti, giusto? Niente iniziative personali, capito?” s’impunta Martino.

Niccolò sbuffa divertito.

“Ok, avviso Davide e arrivo.”

“Bene! Ti aspetto.”

Marti non ha il coraggio di rientrare nella bolgia. Manda un messaggio a Davide, dicendogli di chiamarlo per qualunque dubbio. Un po’ gli spiace lasciarlo lì da solo, ma ha visto che è un tipo sveglio e se la può cavare benissimo senza di lui.

Martino non fa in tempo a varcare la soglia di casa Fares che Niccolò lo attira a sé baciandolo con foga. Appena si riprende dalla piacevole sorpresa, Marti ricambia con altrettanto entusiasmo.

“Nì, sembra che non mi vedi da un mese!” esclama Marti mentre Nico ha deciso di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione a baciare e assaggiare il collo del suo fidanzato.

“Dobbiamo ottimizzare i tempi, Marti, adesso che non ci vediamo più.” risponde Nico senza smettere nella sua zelante attività.

_Ma cosa sta dicendo? Siamo tornati ieri dalle vacanze!_

“Come non ci vediamo più? Stamattina abbiamo…”, ma non riesce a finire la frase, che Nico si è avventato di nuovo sulle sue labbra.

Quando si staccano un attimo per riprendere fiato, Marti prende saldamente il viso di Nico tra le mani e lo allontana quel tanto che gli permette di osservarlo meglio, di guardarlo negli occhi. Nel suo sguardo vede urgenza, desiderio, eccitazione.

Nico torna ad avvicinare i loro corpi e quando inizia ad armeggiare con la zip dei pantaloni di Marti, questo gli domanda: “Ma i tuoi?”

“Non ti preoccupare, abbiamo almeno un paio d’ore…”, risponde Nico col respiro un po’ affannato.

Marti lo prende per mano e fa per guidarlo verso la camera da letto, ma Nico lo blocca. “Ci dovremo accontentare del divano, stavolta. La mia camera è un campo di battaglia.”

Marti certamente è felicissimo della svolta inaspettata che ha preso il pomeriggio, ma avverte nei modi di Nico qualcosa di insolito. Non è solo la passione che guida i suoi gesti; ha come l’impressione che Nico sia, alternativamente, troppo presente e troppo assente mentre fa l’amore con lui. È frenetico, ma anche distante.

Non appena entrambi hanno raggiunto il massimo del piacere, Nico si solleva bruscamente dal divano e fa per allontanarsi senza dire una parola.

_Ma dove va adesso? Mi lascia qui da solo? _

“Nì, per favore, vieni un attimo qui. Mi sembri una molla oggi.”

“No, va bene. Tu ripigliati, io intanto vado a farmi una doccia.” gli risponde Nico, avviandosi già verso il bagno. “Se vuoi, intanto puoi mangiare il gelato. È in congelatore.”

“No, ti aspetto.”

Martino è perplesso. _Perché è scappato via così? Di solito non mi si stacca di dosso nemmeno se ci sono quaranta gradi! Forse voleva davvero farsi solo una doccia, ma le altre volte mi ha sempre invitato a farla con lui. Boh, forse sono io che vedo cose che non ci sono…_

Martino decide di non affrontare Niccolò con domande dirette. Vuole aspettare di vedere come si comporterà nel resto del pomeriggio. Deve riuscire a farsi raccontare dell’incontro per l’esame in Accademia, ma pensa che sia meglio aspettare i suoi tempi.

Si riveste e aspetta Niccolò in cucina davanti a due coppette di gelato.

Dopo qualche minuto, Nico ricompare. Si è cambiato, ha ancora i capelli bagnati e si rivolge a Martino un po’ bruscamente: “Su, Marti, sbrigati a finire il gelato! Voglio farti vedere che cosa ho pensato di fare dopo aver parlato con Petra.”

_Devo stare calmo! Vediamo se riesco a farlo fermare…_

“Veramente ti stavo aspettando. Per favore, Nì, ti puoi sedere qui con me e mangiare questo benedetto gelato con calma? Magari, intanto, puoi cominciare a raccontarmi com’è andata.”

_Perché gli ho risposto così? Adesso sicuramente alza un muro._

Nico è colpito dal tono seccato di Martino e rimane un po’ interdetto. “Scusa, Marti, è solo che volevo…”

“…ottimizzare i tempi. Sì, l’hai già detto. Ma quello che non capisco è da quando hai deciso che stiamo correndo una maratona.”

_Forse sono io quello che deve calmarsi! Non ne azzecco una…_

“Ti riferisci a prima? Non dovevo saltarti addosso appena ti ho visto? Non pensavo che desiderare il proprio ragazzo fosse considerato una cosa così grave! Scusami tanto!”

_Forse è davvero così. Aveva solo voglia di stare con me._

“Nì, lo sai che non mi riferisco a quello. Anch’io ti ho pensato tutto il giorno, mi sei mancato da morire. Poi, avere come vicino di banco la tua copia sbiadita di certo non aiuta…”

_Cazzo, cazzo! Ma cosa sto facendo? Bravo, Martino! Proprio ora dovevi tirare fuori l’argomento Davide? Sono un idiota._

“Ah! È già diventato il tuo compagno di banco.” dice Niccolò con una smorfia.

_Allora non mi sono sbagliato. È geloso, di suo cugino poi, che mi ha presentato lui. Devo solo rassicurarlo. Andrà tutto a posto._

Martino capisce che Niccolò è andato un po’ oltre con i suoi pensieri. Anche se non si manifesta sempre, la sua paura di essere abbandonato è sempre lì, sotto traccia. Si sono sommate troppe novità in poco tempo: la preoccupazione per l'esame, la prospettiva di deludere i suoi genitori, Davide che è ripiombato nella sua vita, Martino che ha ripreso la scuola senza di lui…

Martino si alza con circospezione dalla sedia, si avvicina a Niccolò, gli prende le mani e gliele sposta sulla sua schiena per farsi abbracciare. Poi gli cinge le spalle con le sue braccia e gli sussurra all’orecchio: “Amore mio, nessuno di noi due ha voglia di litigare. E poi non ce n’è proprio motivo. Oggi hai avuto una giornata impegnativa e ti sono mancato. Beh, non mi lamento di certo!" e, mentre lo dice, sposta una mano sulla nuca di Niccolò e gli accarezza i capelli ancora umidi.

“Io oggi avevo la missione di occuparmi di tuo cugino. Sai perché mi ci sono messo così d’impegno? Perché ho capito che ci tieni e forse sono stato un po’ presuntuoso, ma ho pensato che avreste potuto riavvicinarvi grazie a me.”

Niccolò man mano si rilassa al tocco e alle parole di Martino. Comincia ad accarezzargli la schiena e risponde, con la voce rotta dall’emozione: “Scusa, Marti. Oggi il mio umore è schizzato su e giù di continuo. Stamattina ero entusiasta di averti affidato Davide, poi mi sono sentito escluso. Poi ancora mi sono trovato a rimestare tra i miei vecchi disegni e alcuni mi hanno ricordato momenti davvero bui. Poi l’incontro con Petra mi ha fatto venire un sacco di idee, forse un po’ troppe tutte insieme. Poi sei arrivato tu e ho sentito di essere finalmente al sicuro. Niente mi fa stare bene come fare l’amore con te.” E dicendo questo, Nico scioglie un po’ l’abbraccio per guardare il viso di Martino.

Martino è tornato completamente padrone di se stesso; è una cosa che ha scoperto da quando Nico gli ha parlato del suo disturbo. Quando Nico vacilla, lui diventa la sua roccia; non fa fatica, gli viene d’istinto, come se fosse un medico abituato a gestire le emergenze.

Nico legge tante emozioni sul volto di Martino: dolcezza e determinazione, tenerezza e forza, amore.

Martino avvicina la fronte a quella di Nico e gli dice a pochi centimetri dal viso: “Nì, noi siamo gli stessi di nove mesi fa, di questa bellissima estate insieme, di ieri sera. Sono solo le circostanze che cambiano e noi non dobbiamo farci fregare. Lo sappiamo che sarà un anno duro: io devo mettermi sotto a studiare fin da subito, non voglio arrivare alla maturità con affanno. Tu avrai tutte materie nuove, sei bravo nel disegno, ma dovrai impegnarti. Ma sono difficoltà alla nostra portata. Io ho molta fiducia in noi.”

“Marti, io ho paura di non farcela.”

“Di cosa parli? Dell’esame?”

“No, non solo almeno. Ho paura di finire in balia di emozioni troppo forti, che non riesco a controllare. E poi è troppo tardi.”

“Ascolta, forse tu non ti rendi conto dei progressi che hai fatto. Credo che il lavoro che stai facendo con questa nuova dottoressa sia fantastico. Mi hai appena elencato tutta l’altalena di emozioni che hai attraversato in poche ore. E lo hai fatto stando ancora dentro alla tempesta.”

“Sì, ma questo non mi ha evitato di finirci nella tempesta…”

“Va bene, però hai chiesto aiuto. Mi hai chiamato. E anche se sono stato un idiota e non ho capito subito che cosa stava succedendo, poi ci sono arrivato pure io!”

Nico accenna un sorriso e Martino glielo bacia, sorridendo a sua volta.

“Dobbiamo solo essere un po’ più attenti, prevenire le situazioni che possono essere stressanti.” riprende Martino.

“Ma io non voglio tirarmi indietro.”

“Non intendevo rinunciare alle sfide, ma sapere che le sfide possono spingerti a essere più reattivo del solito. E quindi stare più attenti.”

“Va bene, Marti. Ci proverò. Prima però ti ho detto una cosa che non è del tutto sincera.” gli dice Nico con aria sorniona.

“E quale sarebbe?” chiede Marti insospettito.

“C’è una cosa che mi fa stare ancora meglio del fare l’amore con te.”

“Ah sì? E qual è? Posso saperlo?”

“Quando mi coccoli dopo che l’abbiamo fatto.” dice Nico sfiorando la sua guancia contro quella di Marti.

“Ne approfitti perché sai che quando fai il gattone non so resistere. Allora, dai, andiamo di là, sgombriamo il letto e riprendiamo da dove ci siamo interrotti.”


	4. Alleati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niccolò cerca di portare avanti i suoi progetti ma, a volte, sente di non essere all'altezza; Martino è sempre pronto a incoraggiarlo, anche se questo significa obbligarlo ad affrontare le sue paure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace per il ritardo con cui pubblico questo capitolo.  
L'ispirazione non è svanita; è proprio che mi manca il tempo per scrivere.  
Se avete voglia, fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate.  
A presto (spero!).

Dopo quel primo giorno di scuola decisamente impegnativo, ogni mattina Niccolò occupa il tempo a disegnare e poi va a prendere Martino all’uscita.

Pranzano velocemente e poi vanno nella casa che era della nonna di Niccolò per cercare di sistemarla, così che lui ci si possa trasferire. La sera poi ognuno torna a casa propria. Martino studia per il giorno dopo e Niccolò racconta ai genitori i progressi giornalieri.

Avverte che i suoi genitori sono preoccupati: non sono convinti che lui possa farcela a vivere da solo. Temono che possa stare male e che non ci sia nessuno lì ad aiutarlo.

Martedì sera ne parla al telefono con Martino.

“Sai, quando mi hanno dato il permesso di trasferirmi, pensavano che fosse una delle mie idee momentanee che avrei abbandonato presto. E adesso, che vedono l’impegno che ci stiamo mettendo, hanno capito che faccio sul serio e sono spaventati.”

“Ma esattamente che cosa ti hanno detto?”

“Non lo dicono apertamente, ma quando spiego loro a che punto siamo con i lavori, minimizzano oppure cambiano discorso.”

“E tu hai provato a chiedergli direttamente che cosa ne pensano?”

“Marti, non me la sento di affrontare l’ennesima discussione. Già l’Accademia non gli va giù, forse sperano che non passi l’esame. Poi so che non sono contenti della nuova terapista. Ci manca solo una litigata sulla casa…”

Martino fa passare qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

_Non riesco a credere che i suoi gli abbiano fatto tutte queste storie. E se fosse lui che si è convinto che loro pensano queste cose? Come faccio a chiederglielo senza che ci rimanga male? _

“Marti, ci sei ancora?”

_Devo solo essere sincero con lui. _

Martino fa un respiro profondo e decide di affrontare Niccolò. “Nì, posso essere sincero?”

“Ovvio! Perché me lo chiedi? Stavi pensando che è meglio non esserlo?”

“No! Stavo pensando a _quanto_ essere sincero. Ma non so se riesco a parlarti così per telefono. Vorrei guardarti negli occhi.”

“Va bene. Chiudi che ti richiamo.”

Dopo pochi secondi Martino riceve l’avviso della videochiamata.

Anche così fa fatica a leggere l’espressione di Niccolò: è sicuramente teso, ma soprattutto in attesa della sua spiegazione.

“Allora, quanto vuoi tenermi ancora sulle spine?”

“No, scusami. È che voglio essere chiaro, ma non voglio che tu ci rimanga male.

Dunque, se ho capito bene da quello che mi hai detto, non c’è stata recentemente una vera e propria discussione con i tuoi.”

Martino vede che Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia, è perplesso. “Che cosa vuoi dire?”

“Intendo dire: avete litigato e loro ti hanno detto che sarebbe meglio che tu non passassi l’esame o che la nuova dottoressa non ti segue bene oppure che non sei in grado di vivere da solo?”

Il volto di Niccolò s’incupisce, abbassa lo sguardo e il tono di voce si altera. “Ho capito dove vuoi arrivare, sai? Pensi che mi sono immaginato tutto e che sono sempre io quello che sbaglia, mentre tu e i miei e tutti gli altri siete sempre perfetti e controllati e razionali!”

“Nì, ti prego, non alzare un muro. Guardami, per favore.”

Niccolò faticosamente cerca di reggere lo sguardo di Martino.

“Ascoltami. Ti ho chiesto se c’è stata una grossa litigata non perché non ti credo, ma perché voglio capire da che cosa dobbiamo partire.”

“No, non c’è stata una grossa litigata. Però io qui ci vivo tutti i giorni e vedo le occhiate e sento le frasi lasciate a metà. Non hanno neanche il coraggio di dirmi le cose in faccia.”

“Allora, ti propongo una cosa. Che cosa ne dici se una di queste sere vengo a cena da voi e cerchiamo di affrontare i tuoi con calma? Se ci sono anch’io, te la senti di parlare apertamente con loro?”

“Davvero lo faresti, Marti?” chiede Niccolò con una vocina che non sembra nemmeno la sua. I lineamenti del viso si sono appena distesi e appare sollevato.

“Certo! Te l’ho proposto io! Per me va bene qualunque sera, ma non venerdì.”

“Va bene, glielo chiedo e ti faccio sapere. Ma, perché non puoi venerdì?”

“Perché ho appuntamento con il mio fidanzato. Scusa, mi ero dimenticato di avvisarti”, fa Martino con un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Ah sì?” domanda Niccolò divertito.

Martino sfodera uno dei suoi sorrisi abbaglianti e aggancia il suo sguardo con quello del suo bellissimo fidanzato.

“E che cosa avresti pensato per questo appuntamento?”

“Beh, prima di tutto devo vedere se accetta… E poi comunque sarebbe una sorpresa.”

“Va bene, allora ti farò sapere per la cena e per l’appuntamento. Avrai presto mie notizie” gli risponde Nico ammiccando e chiude la telefonata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N.** Buongiorno!

**M.** Ciao! Come mai già sveglio?

**N. **Ti devo dire due cose.

**M. **???

**N. **Stasera puoi venire a cena da noi.

**M. **Perfetto! Allora mi porto dietro il cambio. Dopo scuola vengo con gli altri alla casa e poi mi lavo lì prima di venire dai tuoi.

**N. **Ma c’è solo l’acqua fredda!

**M. **Dai, non importa, fa ancora caldo. Posso sopportate una doccia fredda!

**N. **Già che ci sei portati anche i libri per domani. Ti fermi a dormire da me, vero???

**M. **Devo chiedere a mia mamma. Spero di sì. E la seconda cosa?

**N. **Per venerdì avrai il tuo appuntamento <3

**M. **Non vedo l’ora <33

**N. **Sempre che dopo stasera tu voglia ancora avere a che fare con me…

**M. **Nì, come fai a essere così melodrammatico alle 6.40? Ti prego, io appena riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti…

**N. **Ok, scusa. Ti lascio preparare.

**M. **Che cosa fai stamattina?

**N. **Devo fare dei disegni dal vero di soggetti naturali. Me ne andrò in giro e vediamo che cosa m’ispira…

**M. **Poi stasera mi fai vedere cos’hai trovato.

**N. **A dopo, Elio del mio <3

**M. **Mi manchi a scuola.

**N. **Tu mi manchi sempre. Ma da quando sei così sdolcinato?

****M. ****È tutta colpa tua! Prima di conoscerti ero un duro senza sentimenti.

**N. **Ahahahahah! Immagino…

**M. **Ora devo proprio andare, se no perdo l’autobus. A dopo.

Il padre di Luchino ha prestato ai ragazzi un furgone per spostare le cose più ingombranti e i Contrabbandieri al completo, a cui si è aggiunto anche Davide, aiutano Niccolò a liberarsi di alcuni vecchi mobili e cianfrusaglie varie. Filippo l’ha messo in contatto con un suo conoscente, un mercante d’antiquariato, che ha accettato di comprare la testata del letto, una cassettiera e qualche quadro. Così Niccolò potrà avere un po’ di denaro in più per tutti gli acquisti che dovrà fare.

Dopo aver passato ore a spostare mobili dal peso inimmaginabile per quattro piani di scale, ovviamente senza ascensore, Niccolò offre a tutti da bere in un bar vicino alla nuova casa.

“Ragazzi, non so veramente come ringraziarvi. Senza di voi non saremmo mai riusciti a fare così tanto in un solo giorno.”

Martino gongola quando, ancora una volta, lo sente usare il plurale: per Niccolò questa è già “casa loro”, non concepisce di trasferirsi lì senza di lui. Martino, però, ha un po’ di dubbi a riguardo e sta aspettando il momento opportuno per parlargliene.

“Zì, adesso però basta!”, fa Giovanni con un’aria fintamente scocciata. “Non credere, quando meno te l’aspetti ti chiederemo un favore in cambio… Non immagini in che guaio ti sei messo.”

Niccolò finge di essere preoccupato, in realtà il suo cuore trabocca di gratitudine; e non si tratta, ovviamente, solo di un pomeriggio di lavori pesanti, ma del fatto che ormai è parte del gruppo. Non si sente più accolto solo come fidanzato di Martino; i Contrabbandieri gli hanno già dimostrato in mille modi che tengono a lui perché è lui e queste amicizie sono un’altra delle cose meravigliose che gli sono capitate da quando Martino è entrato nella sua vita.


	5. Colori e chiarimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lavori nella casa della nonna di Nico procedono e il confronto con i genitori si avvicina.

Martino e Niccolò stanno percorrendo a piedi il breve tratto di strada che separa la casa della nonna da quella dei genitori di Nico.

Sono stanchi per il pomeriggio di trasloco, ma molto soddisfatti del lavoro fatto. Domani dovrebbero finire di togliere la carta da parati, almeno dalla camera da letto, e stanno discutendo sul colore con cui dipingere le pareti.

Martino, al solito, è più cauto. Niccolò, al solito, sprizza creatività da tutte le parti. E Martino lo adora anche per questo.

“Marti, dai, ti prego, tutte la pareti bianche noooo…”

“Nì, non sto dicendo per sempre. Penso che, se vogliamo accorciare i tempi, è meglio dare una bella imbiancata e poi quando avrai preso il letto e deciso un po’ l’arredamento, allora capirai quali colori possono stare meglio. L’idea di una sola parete colorata mi piace molto. Io starei su colori freddi.”

“Ma non mi dire?! Tu vivi immerso in tutte le tonalità del blu. Camera con pareti celesti, lenzuola e copriletto azzurri, camicie azzurre, felpe e maglie blu…”.

“Forse perché sono già abbastanza rosso di mio? Non è che posso permettermi qualunque colore come te, che stai bene con tutto.”

“Dio, Marti, ma stai scherzando? Anche tu staresti bene con un sacco di altri colori, solo che non osi. La prossima volta che sei da me e abbiamo un po’ di tempo ti faccio provare tutto il mio guardaroba, magari ti convinco che puoi azzardarti a mettere qualcos’altro che non sia blu.”

“E io che pensavo di piacerti così come sono” dice Martino facendo un profondo sospiro sconsolato. “Ecco, sono passati i primi mesi, la magia è svanita e già vuoi cambiarmi…”.

“Che idiota che sei, quando fai così. A volte vorrei che fossimo per cinque minuti in quei film un po’ assurdi di fantascienza in cui ci si possono scambiare i cervelli. E tu potessi vederti con i miei occhi, anche solo per un momento. Allora forse vedresti quanto sei bello. Soprattutto perché non te ne rendi conto. Hai come una bellezza ingenua.”

“Meno male che non accadrà mai” risponde Martino avvampando.

“E perché?”

“Perché se tu scoprissi con che occhi ti vedo io, non oserei più guardarti in faccia. Mi vergognerei troppo.”

“Perché?”

“Beh, allora dillo che sei in cerca di complimenti facili!”

“Non è così”, dice Nico improvvisamente serio.

Marti lo prende per mano e lo costringe a fermarsi. “Perché sei diventato così serio, adesso? Ti fa quest’effetto sapere che per me sei talmente perfetto che a volte non riesco proprio a smettere di guardarti?”

“No, il fatto è che io mi sento talmente un disastro che non mi capaciterò mai che ci sia una persona come te che prova queste cose per me. E non sto parlando solo dell’aspetto fisico.”

Martino, incurante del fatto che si trovino in pieno centro, in una via con numerosi passanti, si gira mettendosi di fronte a Niccolò, gli aggancia il collo con la mano libera e lo bacia teneramente e a lungo.

Quando si stacca da lui, lo fissa con uno sguardo intenerito ma fermo e gli sussurra “A costo di metterci una vita, riuscirò a convincerti che sei una persona stupenda. Se le parole non bastano, farò del mio meglio per fartelo capire in altri modi.”

Niccolò è rimasto come paralizzato. Di solito Martino non si lascia andare a dimostrazioni d’affetto così esplicite in pubblico. E anche le sue parole così dolci ma anche determinate non sono così frequenti.

Appena si riprende dalla sorpresa lo pizzica su un fianco e gli dice con un mezzo ghigno “Te l’ho scritto anche stamattina che stai diventando sdolcinato!”

“E io ti ho già detto che è tutta colpa tua. In questo sei riuscito sicuramente a cambiarmi o forse era una cosa che c’è sempre stata, ma mi hai aiutato a tirarla fuori. E non ne sono per niente pentito.”

“Dai, sbrighiamoci” taglia corto Niccolò, “voglio farti vedere un po’ di disegni prima che siamo assorbiti dalla cena con i miei.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Appena entrati in casa di Niccolò, sentono delle voci provenire dalla cucina.

Si affacciano per guardare e trovano Anna, la madre di Niccolò, indaffarata ai fornelli che chiacchiera con Davide, seduto al tavolo della cucina che sta pelando delle patate.

“Ciao mà, ciao Davide! Non pensavo di trovarti qui” fa Niccolò un po’ indispettito.

Sua madre si volta e lo trafigge con lo sguardo. “Ciao ragazzi! Ho pensato di invitare a cena Davide, visto che c’è anche Martino.”

Martino decide di intervenire. “Ehi Davide, tutto bene? Sei già riuscito a finire tutti i compiti della Carloni?”

Davide lo guarda perplesso e Martino approfitta del fatto che Anna sia girata per fargli un cenno perché lo segua in soggiorno.

“Ma di che cosa stai parlando, Marti?”

“Davide, ascolta” comincia Martino abbassando il tono della voce per non farsi sentire da Anna. “Ti devo chiedere un grosso favore. Stasera sono venuto qui a cena perché insieme a Nico dobbiamo discutere di alcune questioni con i suoi. Non vorremmo rimandare, ma non possiamo farlo se ci sei anche tu, sarebbe un po’ imbarazzante per Nico. So che è una richiesta proprio da stronzo, ma potresti inventarti una scusa, magari che non avevi capito che c’erano dei compiti in più per domani, e dire che non puoi fermarti? Ti giuro che non c’è niente di personale, è solo che rimandiamo un chiarimento da un po’ troppo tempo.”

“Marti, tranquillo! Non c’è problema. Hai fatto bene a dirmelo.”

Davide torna in cucina. “Zia, scusa, per fortuna Martino mi ha avvisato che per domani ci sono da fare dei compiti che non avevo segnato. È meglio che corra a casa a farli, visto che già i professori mi stanno tenendo sotto osservazione, soprattutto quella di latino. Scusa se vado via così, ma se comincio a prendere dei brutti voti, poi i miei non mi lasciano andare a giocare a calcio.”

“Tranquillo, tesoro! Mi dispiace, ma ci saranno altre occasioni. Non ti preoccupare. Vai pure!” risponde Anna dandogli un bacio su una guancia.

“Allora non ti fermi?” chiede Niccolò fintamente dispiaciuto.

“Un’altra volta. Ciao zia, salutami lo zio. Ciao Nic, ciao Marti, a domani.” Davide si allontana strizzando l’occhio ai due ragazzi.

“Per favore, uno di voi può finire di pelare le patate? L’altro apparecchia la tavola in sala?” chiede Anna appena Davide è uscito.

“Agli ordini!” rispondono contemporaneamente Marti e Nico, mettendosi a ridere.

Mentre aspettano che rincasi anche Guido, il padre di Niccolò, i due ragazzi vanno nella stanza di Nico e lui finalmente racconta a Martino dell’incontro con Petra, la studentessa dell’Accademia. Lui le aveva chiesto consiglio su quali corsi frequentare e lei gli aveva decisamente sconsigliato di provare a seguire più di due corsi. Quindi Niccolò si era trovato a dovere scegliere tra grafica e pittura. Petra, guardando con attenzione la massa di materiale che Niccolò le aveva mostrato, gli aveva chiesto: “ma perché vuoi provare pittura? Tutto quello che vedo qui sono disegni e schizzi. Sei naturalmente portato per grafica. Se ti viene così spontaneo, non capisco perché vuoi provare l’esame di pittura! Sai che dovresti dipingere un soggetto scelto dalla commissione in poco tempo e davanti a degli estranei? Non dico che devi rinunciare all’idea della pittura ma, francamente, non puoi pensare di prepararti in una tecnica così specifica in poche settimane…”.

Nico dice a Martino di essersi allora concentrato sui disegni. Deve portarne all’esame un buon numero, che rappresentino diversi soggetti e con varie tecniche. Quella mattina è stato ore al parco di Villa Borghese e ha disegnato schizzi a carboncino di diversi alberi e anche di un cane.

“A che punto sei adesso? Che cosa ti manca?” chiede Martino mentre scorre compiaciuto i fogli della cartellina in cui Nico ha raccolto tutti i suoi lavori.

“Mi mancano soprattutto figure umane. Petra mi ha suggerito anche di fare dei particolari, per esempio un occhio disegnato più volte sullo stesso foglio con tecniche diverse. Dovrai avere pazienza e farmi da modello.”

“Si può fare…” risponde Martino con fare divertito. “E poi?”

“E poi dovrei scegliere qualche quadro oppure statua famosa e rivisitarla in modo personale.”

“Beh, allora sei a buon punto, visto cha mancano ancora un po’ di settimane. Senti, io ovviamente non sono un esperto, però da quello che posso vedere il materiale che porti è molto vario. Cioè si riconosce la tua impronta personale, però dimostri che sai utilizzare senza problemi tecniche diverse. Io non credo che possano pretendere di più. In fondo, uno s’iscrive all’Accademia per imparare, se tu fossi già perfetto non avresti bisogno di loro.”

“Lo dici per tranquillizzarmi.”

“No, Nì, lo dico perché lo penso. Hai provato a chiedere un altro parere, magari a Filippo? Anche se lui si occupa di fotografia, ha occhio per queste cose. Secondo me ti potrebbe dare qualche consiglio in più.”

“In realtà avevo intenzione di chiamarlo domani per chiedergli un’altra cosa”, dice Niccolò un po’ titubante.

“Per la casa?”

“No, sempre per l’esame, ma non per grafica.”

“Cioè?”

“È una cosa che non ho ancora detto a nessuno. O meglio, ne ho parlato con la mia dottoressa e lei era entusiasta. Per cui ho iniziato a pensare che potrebbe essere una buona idea.”

Niccolò si è seduto sul bordo del letto e si guarda le dita con le quali sta rigirando freneticamente il bordo della sua T-shirt.

Martino muore dalla curiosità di sapere che cosa si tratti, ma sa che deve rispettare i tempi di Niccolò. Gli si siede accanto e aspetta che riprenda a confidarsi con lui.

“Praticamente sul sito dell’Accademia ho visto che, dopo i primi anni, ci si può specializzare in Arte-Terapia. Sarebbe un modo di usare l’arte per aiutare le persone con disturbi o problemi vari, nelle strutture sanitarie, ma anche nelle scuole: per esempio ragazzi che hanno bisogno di un insegnante di sostegno o bambini autistici o anche adulti che sono in terapia. Insomma, hai capito. E io ho pensato che in tutti questi anni il disegno, insieme alla musica, è sempre stato l’unica cosa che mi ha permesso di esprimere quello che sento quando c’è tanta confusione nella mia testa e le parole non bastano.”

Mentre Niccolò parla, Martino ha spostato una mano per stringere le sue. Le sue parole lo stanno riempiendo di una gioia incontenibile, tanto che non riesce più a controllarsi e lo stringe in un abbraccio strettissimo.

“Nì, è una cosa fantastica! Non so neanche dirti come mi sto sentendo in questo momento. Sono così felice e orgoglioso di te!”. E mentre dice queste parole, si rende conto che si sta veramente emozionando e che gli stanno venendo le lacrime agli occhi.

“Quest’idea è perfetta, ti ci vedo così tanto ad aiutare altre persone condividendo con loro la tua arte. Sei un genio!”

“Beh, per ora è solo un’idea, una specie di ispirazione che si sta facendo strada nella mia testa da un po’ di tempo.”

“Ma che cosa c’entra Filippo in tutto questo?”

“Per fare la specializzazione in Arte-Terapia, bisogna aver frequentato prima dei corsi sulla Didattica. Quindi, oltre all’esame di grafica, dovrei fare anche quello di Didattica.”

“E in che cosa consiste?”

“Dovrei analizzare tre musei o gallerie o aree archeologiche proponendo qualche cambiamento per migliorare la visita. Alla commissione dovrei presentare una relazione in cui spiego le mie proposte.”

“Ma una relazione scritta oppure dei disegni?”

“Questo non è specificato. Cioè, ti lasciano libero di decidere. Ho chiesto in segreteria e hanno detto che è meglio che siano delle proposte brevi, ma con un’idea efficace. Per questo Filippo mi sembra adatto a darmi dei consigli.”

“Ma certo! Sono sicuro che si esalterà un sacco ad aiutarti in questa cosa. Prima di tutto a scegliere i posti e poi a decidere come presentare le idee.”

“Quindi, secondo te ci devo provare?”

“Assolutamente, Nì. Secondo me avrai fin troppe idee. L’unico problema è il tempo. Però possiamo dividerci i compiti. Credo che sia meglio scegliere delle cose piccole, magari non troppo famose. Così dimostri anche di conoscere bene luoghi di Roma meno turistici. Anzi, potresti proprio proporre luoghi poco noti e spiegare come potrebbero essere valorizzati.”

“Ma dell’Arte-Terapia che cosa pensi?”

“Non ne so nulla, ma credo che sia una strada molto adatta a te. E, comunque, frequentare questi corsi adesso non decide del tuo futuro. Può essere un’ispirazione, come hai detto prima, ma non è vincolante. Avrai tempo per decidere.”

“Credi che dovrei dirlo ai miei?”

“Per me assolutamente sì. Vedrai che ne saranno contenti, non possono non esserlo. L’importante è che non ti impunti se vedi che loro sono dubbiosi su qualcosa. Spiega le tue scelte, non incazzarti pensando che ti vogliano ostacolare. Sono solo preoccupati per te come qualunque altro genitore.”

“Va bene, dai. Affrontiamo anche questa cosa. Sono più tranquillo sapendo che ci sei anche tu. Ti toccherà fare da arbitro.”

“Veramente non credo di essere proprio neutrale quando si tratta di te.”

“Ah no?”

“Non direi proprio” dice Martino mentre si alza dal letto e, sempre tenendolo per mano, porta Niccolò verso il soggiorno, dove i suoi genitori sono pronti per cenare.


	6. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niccolò, con l'aiuto di Martino, finalmente affronta i suoi genitori e confida loro i suoi progetti.

L’atmosfera a tavola è rilassata. I ragazzi, affamati dopo il pomeriggio di trasloco, si gettano sulle lasagne preparate da Anna.

I genitori di Niccolò sono tranquilli e si rivolgono a Martino con gentilezza, come al solito. Gli domandano della scuola e gli chiedono come sta sua madre.

Il loro atteggiamento nei confronti di Martino si è completamente trasformato. Dopo i primi mesi, in cui soprattutto Anna era cauta e un po’ diffidente, hanno iniziato ad apprezzarlo e ora si può dire che gli vogliono bene come se fosse figlio loro. A volte cercano di tirarlo dalla loro parte, quando non condividono alcune decisioni di Niccolò, ma Martino è sempre molto rispettoso delle sue scelte e, con il suo comportamento, sta in un certo senso insegnando loro che devono incoraggiarlo a diventare autonomo, non soffocarlo per proteggerlo. È una cosa difficile per qualunque genitore, a maggior ragione per loro che conoscono le fragilità di Niccolò. Martino però non si è mai prestato all’idea di complottare con loro alle spalle del suo ragazzo; ha sempre preferito affrontare i problemi di volta in volta, invitando tutti a dialogare. Se c’è una cosa che ha dovuto imparare a sue spese dalle vicende della sua famiglia, è che evitare di discutere con le persone a cui si vuole bene non fa che ingigantire i problemi e rendere tutti infelici.

Dopo qualche minuto si accorge che Niccolò è teso e stranamente silenzioso, perciò decide di spostare la conversazione sulla casa nuova.

“Nico, hai già detto ai tuoi della lavorata di oggi?”

Niccolò non fa in tempo a rispondere che Anna lo previene. “No, in realtà sappiamo ben poco.”

Si capisce che si sta trattenendo e guarda il marito per incoraggiarlo ad affrontare il discorso. Sa che Niccolò è più disponibile ad ascoltare suo padre, mentre qualunque obiezione da parte sua farebbe scattare il figlio e porterebbe il discorso a un punto morto.

“Allora, a che punto siete con i lavori?” domanda Guido con tono conciliante.

Finalmente Niccolò entra nel discorso. “Beh, oggi grazie all’aiuto di Davide, Giovanni, Elia e Luca abbiamo portato via alcuni mobili della camera e altre cose sparse. Sono riuscito a venderli a un antiquario, che ha detto che sono piazzabili sul mercato. Poi abbiamo tolto la carta da parati dalla camera da letto. Domani dovremmo riuscire a imbiancare.”

“Bravi! State procedendo velocemente. Però, Martino, non vorrei che tu perdessi troppo tempo e non ti dedicassi allo studio”, fa Guido con aria preoccupata.

“Ma, questa è la prima settimana di scuola, per cui ho ancora poco da studiare. È per questo che stiamo cercando di fare il più possibile in questi giorni. Più il tempo passa, più io sarò impegnato con la scuola e Nico con l’Accademia.”

“Ecco, appunto” interviene Anna. “Non vi sembra che state cercando di fare troppe cose tutte insieme? Non sarebbe il caso di rimandare?”.

“Mamma, non iniziare. Lo dici solo perché non vuoi che mi trasferisca” sbotta Niccolò.

Martino e Guido si scambiano un breve sguardo d’intesa. Entrambi sanno di dover mediare tra Anna e Niccolò, altrimenti la discussione degenera.

“Non mi sembra che tua madre abbia detto questo” dice Guido guardando il figlio e bloccando Anna, che sta già per rispondere. “Tu, Martino, che cosa ne pensi?”

“Penso che, se dobbiamo pensare agli impegni, non ci sarà mai il momento giusto” afferma Martino guardando Niccolò e cercando di infondergli un po’ di calma. “Se posso essere sincero, anch’io all’inizio ero un po’ preoccupato per questo trasferimento e Nico lo sa. Ma ne abbiamo parlato molto e mi sono convinto che non è giusto limitare lui solo perché io stia tranquillo.”

Anna non riesce più a trattenersi. “Allora, anche tu ammetti di non essere tranquillo?”

“Scusate, vi dispiace non parlare come se io non fossi presente?” interviene Nico con voce alterata.

“Vi chiedo solo di essere sinceri e di dirmi chiaramente che cosa vi preoccupa.” Nico si sente sotto pressione ma è rassicurato dalla presenza di Martino che, avvertendo il suo disagio, posa la mano sulla sua.

Anna riprende, ma in modo più pacato “Personalmente, la cosa che mi preoccupa di più è che tu stia male e che non ci sia qualcuno vicino a te che se ne accorge.”

“Mamma, non pensare che io non abbia pensato moltissimo a questa cosa. Ne ho parlato anche con la terapista e lei mi sta aiutando molto su questo fronte. Stiamo facendo un percorso con cui mi insegna a comprendere meglio il mio stato mentale. Questo non significa che io potrò controllare gli sbalzi d’umore oppure evitare di avere episodi, ma almeno avrò qualche arma in più per riconoscerli e chiedere aiuto.”

“Mi fa piacere sentirti dire che ci stai lavorando, però a chi chiederai aiuto se sei in quella casa da solo? Soprattutto la notte?” domanda Anna, senza riuscire a nascondere l’angoscia nella voce.

Guido si rivolge a Martino: “Tu ti trasferisci lì insieme a Nico?”.

Martino sente gli occhi di tutti e tre su di lui. “Al momento non posso ancora trasferirmi completamente. Non me la sento di lasciare mia madre da sola così di botto. Si sta appena riprendendo dopo la separazione da mio padre e non voglio causarle un altro trauma. Però ne ho parlato con lei e abbiamo concordato che passerò da Nico i fine settimana, e poi magari una notte in mezzo alla settimana. Quindi sarebbero già quattro notti su sette. E poi devo dirvi che io ho già notato dei progressi rispetto a quello che ha appena detto Nico.” Lo guarda teneramente e gli stringe la mano un po’ più forte. Martino sa che Niccolò non parla volentieri delle sue sedute e capisce dal suo discorso quanto ci tenga veramente a convincere i suoi.

“In che senso?” domanda Anna.

“Nel senso che in questi ultimi giorni, in cui sicuramente Nico è sotto pressione per tutte queste novità, è riuscito ad aprirsi molto di più con me e mi ha cercato sempre quando sentiva di essere sopraffatto dai pensieri e dalle emozioni. Anche per me è una cosa nuova e mi rassicura. Poi sapete benissimo che, se ritenessi di non essere in grado di aiutarlo, vi avviserei subito. Questo trasferimento ci responsabilizza entrambi e ne siamo consapevoli. Non pensate che sia solo voglia di allontanarsi dai genitori e di sfuggire al controllo. In parte sarà anche così, però non siamo due irresponsabili. D’altra parte durante l’estate non avete avuto Nico sott’occhio continuamente, anzi noi siamo stati tantissimo tempo insieme e non mi sembra che foste così preoccupati.”

“E poi” incalza Nico “la casa di nonna è a cinque minuti da qui; non vado a vivere all’altro capo della città. Durante il giorno non sarà molto diverso da ora. Voi due state fuori casa fino all’ora di cena, quindi passo già tante ore da solo. E ho anche bisogno di spazio per disegnare. Ormai la mia camera sta esplodendo; invece là ho pensato di utilizzare parte della sala per disegnare. Abbiamo già recuperato una grande scrivania da una nostra amica…”

“Che cosa hai poi deciso di fare per l’esame all’Accademia?” domanda Guido, cercando di spostare il discorso su un altro argomento, non meno importante, ma meno angosciante per tutti.

Nico si gira verso Martino e lui lo incoraggia a confidare ai genitori quello che gli ha detto poco prima.

Nico allora parla dell’incontro con Petra, della decisione di provare Grafica e dell’idea di specializzarsi un domani in Arte-Terapia. Anna e Guido lo ascoltano con molta attenzione, senza interromperlo, e sembrano molto impressionati dalle sue parole.

“Sapete, per la prima volta negli ultimi mesi ho cominciato a pensare al mio disturbo non come a una condanna, ma come un’opportunità. Sono stato arrabbiato per anni, mi sentivo vittima di un’ingiustizia e mi autocommiseravo.” C’è una luce nuova negli occhi di Nico mentre pronuncia queste parole. Ai genitori appare per la prima volta come un giovane uomo, non più come un ragazzino spaventato.

“Poi, soprattutto grazie a Martino, ho iniziato a cambiare prospettiva. Ho smesso di chiedermi come sarei stato senza il mio disturbo. Non lo penso più come un intruso. Forse sarà la rassegnazione, ma ho capito che devo sfruttarlo, non posso continuamente combattere contro me stesso. E l’idea di usare i talenti che ho, la musica e il disegno, per aiutare altre persone mi è finalmente sembrata una strada percorribile. Qualcosa che non dovrò fare nascondendomi, ma anzi qualcosa che potrò fare proprio grazie a quello che sono.”

Di colpo nella sala cala il silenzio.

I genitori stanno fissando Nico come se lo vedessero per la prima volta.

Martino si getta addosso a lui e lo abbraccia stretto un po’ goffamente. Nico ricambia l’abbraccio e intanto si volta a guardare i suoi.

Guido è il primo a parlare, mentre Anna, visibilmente commossa, cerca di riprendersi dall’emozione. “Nico, mi hai lasciato senza parole. E non credo di essere il solo” dice mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Anna, avvicinandola a sé e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ti chiedo scusa se non mi sono accorto di quanto sei cambiato in questi mesi. Non ti ho mai visto così riflessivo e determinato. È la prima volta che ti sento parlare di futuro come una cosa non minacciosa.”

“Boh, papà, in realtà so di essermi un po’ allontanato da voi. Avevo bisogno di arrivare a queste decisioni da solo. Il diploma è stato un passo importante per me; finché sono stato a scuola, avevo l’impressione di essere incastrato in una realtà da cui non riuscivo a uscire. Anzi, fino all’ultimo credevo che non ne sarei mai uscito. E poi, quando è successo, ho pensato che non ero un completo fallimento e che potevo decidere finalmente da solo che cosa voglio fare. Le idee sono ancora vaghe, però almeno credo di avere imbroccato una strada giusta per me.”

“Tesoro, sono così orgogliosa di te!” dice Anna tra lacrime e sorrisi.

Nico si alza e va ad abbracciare sua mamma, dandole un bacio sulla testa. “Mà, scusa se me la sono sempre presa con te. Forse era la cosa più facile, perché sapevo che tu ci saresti stata sempre, nonostante tutto.”

“Sai che è così, Nico. Lo sarà sempre”.

“Beh, non so voi” s’intromette Guido con un enorme sorriso “ma io adesso ho proprio bisogno di fare un bel brindisi!”

Si alza e solleva il bicchiere con un gesto un po’ plateale “A Nico, che non smetterà mai di sorprendermi” e mentre lo dice gli strizza un occhio “e a Martino, che è un vero dono per tutti noi!”

Dopo il brindisi, tutti e quattro si rilassano e si godono il dessert. L’atmosfera è tornata serena e, terminata la cena, Nico e Marti escono per andare a fare due passi.

Appena fuori, Nico si accende una sigaretta e, con il fumo che espira, si libera definitivamente di tutta la tensione accumulata durante la serata. È molto provato ma anche soddisfatto.

Martino è euforico. “Di’ la verità! Te l’eri preparato quel discorso?” gli dice posandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“No, in realtà ho improvvisato. Però sembra che sia uscito bene, viste le vostre reazioni…” risponde Nico con un sorriso un po’ sghembo.

“Direi! Ci hai steso. Sei stato molto convincente.” E Marti lo avvicina a sé tirandolo per la maglia e finalmente si lasciano andare a un bacio che entrambi aspettavano da ore.

“Nì, è meglio che rientriamo e andiamo a dormire. Io domattina devo svegliarmi presto.”

“Sì, certo. Anch’io sto per crollare e poi domattina devo svegliarmi presto anch’io.”

“Come mai?”

“Voglio fare colazione con te. Anzi, ti preparerò la colazione.” dice con tono trionfale.

“Beh, adesso non ti allargare! Domattina vedremo” dice Martino con noncuranza.

E Niccolò sbuffa, perché ormai anche lui conosce il martinese.


	7. Docce fredde e notti stellate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martino è particolarmente ispirato e fa di tutto per rendere l'appuntamento indimenticabile.

Giovedì, appena uscito da scuola Martino chiama Filippo.

“Ehi, Marti! Come va?”

“Ciao Filo. Tutto bene, tu?”

“Sto sotto esame.”

“Ah, scusa. Allora non ti faccio perdere tempo.”

“Ma figurati, dimmi tutto.”

“Mi ha detto Nico che ti ha raccontato dell’Accademia e che dovreste vedervi domani pomeriggio, giusto?”

“Che fai, lo controlli?”

“Ma no! È solo che volevo chiederti se puoi tenerlo impegnato per un po’. Noi la sera usciamo insieme e gli sto preparando una sorpresa. Ma ho assolutamente bisogno che lui non venga alla casa nuova nel pomeriggio.”

“Rose, lo sapevo che c’era un’anima romantica sotto quella scorza cinica e disincantata.”

“Vabbè, immaginavo che non me l’avresti fatta passare liscia. Ma allora, riesci a tenerlo occupato fino alle sette?”

“Credo proprio di sì. Ci vediamo per le tre e dobbiamo andare a vedere dei posti. Se finiamo prima, non ti preoccupare che m’invento qualcosa.”

“Grazie! Che ne dici della sua idea?”

“Guarda, mi ha molto sorpreso. In positivo, intendo. Ci sono un sacco di ragazzi che non hanno ancora la minima idea della facoltà a cui iscriversi, mentre lui è così deciso. Farò di tutto per aiutarlo, deve entrarci assolutamente in Accademia!”

“Sì, per essere uno che non voleva fare piani per il futuro, direi che ha le idee fin troppo chiare. Grazie di tutto, Filo. Per le dritte sulla casa e ora anche per questo. Devo dire che ho scelto bene il mio guru.”

“Oh! Finalmente lo riconosci. E con questo il ruolo da testimone ormai è mio!”

“Temo che dovrai duellare con Gio!”

“Oh, Marti, ma ti rendi conto che non mi hai detto che sono pazzo a pensare al vostro matrimonio? Mi fai quasi paura!”

“È che non ci provo neanche più a contraddirti…”

“Comunque, se non mi vuoi tu, posso sempre essere il testimone di Nico. Lui di sicuro accetta.”

“Guarda che non funziona così! È lui che te lo deve chiedere.”

“Va bene, vedremo. E per domani che cosa hai in mente?”

“Veramente me lo stai chiedendo?”

“Ho capito, dev’essere una cosa da zozzoni e sei ancora troppo inibito per raccontarmelo… Lo chiederò dopo a Nico!”

“Guarda che si tratta di un appuntamento romantico e, comunque, non ti direi mai niente. E neppure Nico!”

“Va bene, allora buona serata!”

“Grazie, Filo! Tu e Dario sarete i primi ospiti nella casa nuova.”

“Non vedo l’ora. Ciao, Marti.”

“Ciao.”

Nel pomeriggio Martino e Niccolò stanno spostando e coprendo i mobili della sala per iniziare a imbiancare anche quella stanza.

Entrambi adorano questi pomeriggi trascorsi insieme a occuparsi della casa. Anche se non se lo dicono, provano tutti e due una sensazione di piacevole anticipazione di un futuro prossimo, quando avranno finalmente spazi e tempi tutti per loro. È elettrizzante sapere di essere un’eccezione e ne sono molto orgogliosi. È già tanto se i loro coetanei hanno delle storie fisse, ma nessuno ancora pensa a fare il passo di allontanarsi dai genitori, ancora meno quello di vivere insieme. Per motivi diversi, Martino e Niccolò sono cresciuti un po’ più in fretta dei loro amici e finalmente possono godersi i frutti di questa maturità.

C’è un’atmosfera rilassata e serena. S’impegnano in quello che stanno facendo, ma senza fretta. Chiacchierano per un po’ o semplicemente godono della reciproca compagnia. Al solito si prendono un po’ in giro e non riescono a stare a lungo lontani l’uno dall’altro.

“Nì, i tuoi hanno riattivato il contratto per il gas?”

“No, devo farlo io. Dopo la cena di ieri sera mi hanno detto che sono felici di aiutarmi, cioè mi aiutano con le spese, ma mi devo occupare io di tutte le cose che riguardano la casa. Stamattina ho provato a vedere vari siti per le forniture di gas, ma mi sono perso dopo due minuti. È una cosa di una noia mortale…”

“Sarà anche di una noia mortale, ma non possiamo continuare a fare docce gelate” lo incalza Martino. “Va bene che sei l’artista di casa, però devi vivere sul pianeta Terra assieme a noi comuni mortali.”

“Ti prego” fa Niccolò con l’espressione più spudoratamente cucciolosa che gli riesce, “mi aiuti tu con ’ste cose? Io sono negato.”

“Non è che sei negato, è che ti rifiuti di fare le cose pallose e le appioppi a me. E poi hai il coraggio di dirmi che sono noioso!” si ribella Martino imbronciato.

“Marti, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego…”

“Facciamo che io ci do un’occhiata, ma poi decidi tu fra le varie proposte.”

“Ok, accetto!”

“Spero bene! Non c’è un piano B.”

“Maaaaa, senti un po’” fa Niccolò avvicinandosi pericolosamente “non mi hai detto nulla per domani sera.” Si aggrappa alla maglia di Martino e lo fissa negli occhi con uno sguardo che è difficile da evitare.

“Come no? Ti ho detto che passo a prenderti alle otto a casa dei tuoi” risponde Martino, fingendo che quelle mani e quello sguardo non stiano avendo alcun effetto su di lui.

“Vabbè, ma almeno dammi qualche dritta. Come mi devo vestire?” Ormai Niccolò gli sta sussurrando direttamente nell’orecchio.

“Che cosa stai cercando di fare?” gli chiede Martino mentre trattiene a fatica una risata.

“Dai, dammi qualche indizio” continua Nico con voce supplichevole.

“E che sorpresa sarebbe?” risponde Martino.

“Lo sai che mi piace farle, le sorprese! Riceverle meno.”

“Puoi fare un’eccezione per me?” gli domanda Martino con le labbra ormai a pochi centimetri da quelle di Nico.

Lui risponde mordendogli il labbro inferiore mentre lo guida con decisione verso l’ennesima doccia fredda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Venerdì Martino si sta preparando per andare a scuola e ripassa mentalmente il piano per la giornata.

Appena finita la scuola, dovrà fiondarsi al centro commerciale a comprare l’occorrente per la sorpresa; poi passerà a casa dei genitori di Niccolò per recuperare il materiale da campeggio che hanno usato durante l’estate. Anna è stata molto felice di assecondare il suo piano; sa che Nico ne sarà entusiasta e s’intenerisce a pensare che suo figlio abbia trovato una persona come Martino che non perde occasione per dimostrargli quanto sia innamorato di lui.

Alle tre finalmente Martino apre la porta della casa nuova e porta dentro tutto il materiale.

Si è fatto spiegare bene dal commesso del negozio di fai da te come fare con la pittura che ha comprato e si affretta a stendere la prima mano. Intanto che aspetta che la vernice si asciughi, sistema la camera da letto: dà una pulita, dispone il materassone gonfiabile extra size su cui hanno già trascorso momenti memorabili e sistema tutti i cuscini che si è procurato.

Stende velocemente la seconda mano e poi aggancia tutt’intorno alla camera la fila di lucine che ha visto nel negozio e che non ha potuto fare a meno di comprare pensando all’espressione che avrebbe fatto Nico.

Intanto prenota la cena da asporto in un ristorante thailandese che è l’ultima passione culinaria di Nico; si accorda perché portino tutto per le nove.

È un po’ sconvolto per la fretta con cui ha dovuto fare tutto, ma è molto soddisfatto del risultato. Controlla l’ora. Sono le sette. Ha giusto il tempo per l’ennesima doccia gelata, ma è talmente accaldato che l’acqua fresca è un sollievo.

Si asciuga, cerca di darsi una sistemata ai capelli, si cambia, un’ultima occhiata non troppo convinta allo specchio e si avvia per andare a prendere Nico.

Alle otto puntuale citofona a casa Fares. Gli risponde Anna.

“Ciao Martino. Niccolò non è ancora pronto. Sali pure, così lo aspetti con calma.”

Martino non se lo fa ripetere. Gli apre la porta Anna che, con un sorriso complice, lo fa accomodare in salotto.

“Sei riuscito a sistemare tutto?” gli chiede sottovoce.

“Sì, appena in tempo… A proposito, ecco la copia delle chiavi che mi aveva prestato.”

“Tienile pure, Martino. È una copia che ho fatto fare per te.”

Martino è colto alla sprovvista e con un sorriso imbarazzato la ringrazia. Ancora non gli sembra vero che il rapporto con la mamma di Nico sia migliorato così tanto dopo l’inizio burrascoso.

I suoi pensieri sono interrotti dall’apparizione di Nico in salotto. E bisogna dire che proprio di apparizione si tratta. Marti rimane senza parole a contemplare il suo fidanzato.

Nico indossa una camicia di lino color indaco che, insieme all’abbronzatura, fa risaltare ancora di più i suoi occhi, se mai ce ne fosse bisogno. Dev’essersi poi particolarmente dedicato a sistemarsi i capelli, visto che i suoi ricci corvini sono scompigliati alla perfezione.

Anna coglie lo scambio di sguardi tra i due ragazzi e si defila velocemente augurando loro una buona serata.

Martino cerca di riprendersi e di formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto mentre si avvicina a Niccolò e lo bacia teneramente su una guancia. “Stavo per lamentarmi del ritardo, ma devo dire che ne è valsa la pena. Sei stupendo” gli sussurra guardandolo negli occhi. Si è appena ripreso dalla visione che viene steso definitivamente dal profumo che Niccolò deve essersi generosamente spruzzato sul collo.

Niccolò gli sorride senza interrompere il contatto visivo e poi lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi. Anche Martino si è impegnato per la serata, con una camicia alla coreana verde scuro, che crea un contrasto fantastico con i suoi capelli che, grazie al sole estivo, si sono arricchiti di riflessi più chiari.

Niccolò non ha ancora aperto bocca da quando è entrato nella stanza. “Marti, ti giuro che mi hai letteralmente lasciato senza fiato. Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, ma Filippo mi ha trascinato per tutta Roma.”

“Dai, dopo mi racconti. Adesso andiamo” gli fa Marti prendendolo per mano e intrecciando le dita con le sue.

“Adesso mi dici dove mi porti?”

“Ma quanto sei curioso! Tra poco vedrai. Ah, quasi mi scordo! Per favore, prendi le chiavi della casa nuova che devo passare un attimo a recuperare il mio carica batteria? L’ho dimenticato lì ieri e ho il telefono quasi a terra.”

“Sì, certo” risponde Nico prendendo le chiavi da un portaoggetti accanto alla porta di casa. È emozionato e non vede l’ora di scoprire che cosa Martino ha in serbo per lui.

Appena entrati nell’appartamento Nico si ferma sulla soglia, mentre Martino gira per casa fingendo di cercare il carica batteria.

Dopo un po’ entra nella camera da letto e da lì chiama Nico: “Nì, vieni un po’ a vedere che cosa è successo di qui!”

Martino si sposta verso la finestra per potersi godere al meglio l’espressione del suo ragazzo quando varcherà la soglia. Ha il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata, non vede l’ora che Nico entri e, nello stesso tempo, adora crogiolarsi nell’attesa.

Niccolò entra e si blocca dopo pochi passi. Si guarda intorno incredulo, fa un giro su se stesso e poi si volta verso Martino fissandolo intensamente.

Martino aspetta una reazione, ma Nico è come paralizzato. Allora Marti gli si avvicina cercando di decifrare la sua espressione e gli chiede dolcemente “Allora? Che cosa ne dici? Ti piace?”.

Niccolò si schiarisce la voce e si getta tra le braccia di Martino, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla. Martino lo sente tremare e non esclude che stia piangendo. Lo stringe ancora più forte e gli sussurra “Lo prendo per un sì?”

Nico si stacca appena da lui, cerca di ricomporsi e lo investe di domande: “Ma quando… Cioè come hai fatto? Non ci posso credere, mi sembra un sogno.”

“Dai, Nì non è granché. Ho approfittato del pomeriggio libero e ho cercato di fare una cosa carina per te.”

“Una cosa carina? Ma scherzi? È tutto perfetto: il letto, le luci e poi quella parete, ma come ti è venuta quest’idea?”

Nico sta fissando la parete di fronte al materassone. Martino ha scelto una tinta blu notte di una vernice speciale, su cui si possono usare dei pennarelli e scrivere e disegnare e cancellare ogni volta che si vuole. Marti ha creato una lavagna personale per Niccolò.

“Ma…l’altro giorno parlavi di avere una parete colorata e poi a cena hai detto che intendevi portare qui le tue cose per disegnare e poi ho visto in un bar un muro vrniciato come se fosse una lavagna e allora mi è venuta l’idea. Ero un po’ perplesso sul fatto di usare i gessetti in camera da letto, ma poi ho scoperto che esistono queste vernici speciali adatte ai pennarelli. Ho pensato soprattutto a quando sarai qui senza di me e finalmente avrai un vero letto e guarderai la parete e magari mi penserai un po’…”

“Marti, io veramente sono sconvolto. La cosa che adoro è che tu mi ascolti davvero e cerchi sempre di fare delle cose che mi fanno stare bene. Però stavolta ti sei proprio superato.”

“Sono felicissimo che ti piaccia. Volevo che questa serata fosse speciale. È stata una settimana bellissima ma impegnativa. Ti meriti un bel po’ di coccole.” E, mentre parla, prende il viso di Nico tra le sue mani e comincia a ricoprirlo di baci appena sfiorati, come se temesse di romperlo.

Poco dopo Nico prende l’iniziativa e bacia Martino con passione. Spera di riuscire a trasmettere con quel bacio tutto quello che sta provando in quel momento. Dopo un tempo indefinito Nico si stacca e guarda Martino con aria di sfida. “Scusa, ma di quella scritta che cosa mi dici?”

Si voltano entrambi verso la parete e Nico legge ad alta voce le parole scritte in oro che campeggiano su metà parete.

_DISEGNAMI, COLORAMI, FAI DI ME QUELLO CHE VUOI._

_Il tuo noiosissimo fidanzato_

“Devo prenderle alla lettera?”

Martino lo guarda con il suo sorriso speciale, quello riservato solo a lui, e riprende a baciarlo.

Nico fa per guidarlo verso il materasso, ma Martino ridendo si divincola. “Aspetta Nì, prima mangiamo qualcosa.”

“Ma io non voglio più uscire da questa camera!” dice Nico come se fosse un bambino a cui hanno appena tolto di mano il giocattolo preferito.

“Non ho mai detto che dobbiamo uscire!” gli risponde Martino con aria sibillina.

“Che cos’altro hai in mente?”

“Tra poco vedrai…” dice Martino guardando l’ora sul telefono. Sono da poco passate le nove, la loro cena dovrebbe essere in arrivo.

Infatti, passa qualche istante e sentono il citofono suonare. Nico sobbalza e lo guarda stupito. “E adesso chi è?”

“La nostra cena, spero” risponde Martino divertito. Va a rispondere e fa entrare il fattorino del ristorante che gli consegna un voluminoso pacco.

Martino torna in camera, dispone il tutto su un tavolino circondato da grandi cuscini e invita Niccolò ad accomodarsi.

“Dai, vieni, prima che si raffreddi!”

“No! Non ci credo! Hai ordinato dal thailandese! Ma cosa ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo? Mi aspettavo una bella serata, magari pizza e cinema, ma questo è troppo!”

“Lo vedi che pensi sempre che io sia così banale?”

“Marti, qualunque cosa tu avessi preparato non sarebbe stato banale per me. Stare con te mi dà sempre i brividi. Sai pensavo che fosse una cosa dei primi tempi, quando mi stavo innamorando di te, ma non se n’è mai andata.”

“So che cosa intendi, anche per me è così. Penso che siamo fortunati.”

“Io di certo!” risponde Niccolò sedendosi vicino a lui e cominciando ad assaporare ogni piatto. Non sa cosa scegliere e assaggia un po’ di tutto.

Mentre cenano, tra baci, polpettine e noodles, Niccolò racconta a Martino del suo pomeriggio con Filippo. Hanno già individuato due possibili musei da recensire. Nico ha mille idee e Martino si perde ad ascoltarlo.

Quando sono sazi, Niccolò li fa spostare sul loro letto improvvisato e inizia una delle sue attività preferite, ovvero assaggiare e baciare e mordicchiare il collo di Martino.

Martino si perde nel momento ma poi si ricorda un’ultima cosa. “Nì, aspetta un secondo. C’è ancora uan cosa che devo fare.” Si allontana a malincuore dalle braccia di Niccolò, si alza, chiude gli scuri e spegne le lucine. Appena il buio avvolge la camera, una miriade di stelline fosforescenti si illuminano, partendo dall’alto della parete blu fino a ricoprire gran parte del soffitto.

“Ecco, adesso sì che è tutto perfetto” dice soddisfatto e si tuffa sul letto direttamente a cavalcioni di Nico, che si è perso nel contemplare la loro notte stellata.


	8. Una serata strana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È trascorsa una settimana dall'appuntamento.   
Martino comincia a essere più assorbito dagli impegni scolastici e Niccolò si sta preparando con cura all'esame.  
Si sono visti poco ma, come promesso, Martino passerà con Nico il fine settimana nella casa nuova.

Venerdì pomeriggio Niccolò ha una seduta con la dottoressa. Martino lo passa a prendere alle sei.

Nico è sorridente, un po’ stanco forse, però di buon umore.

“Che cosa ti va di fare stasera?” gli domanda Martino.

“Non hai programmi con i ragazzi?” gli chiede Nico.

“Ma, probabilmente si troveranno a bere a Trastevere insieme ad altri della scuola. Però non siamo obbligati ad andarci.”

“Se vuoi, possiamo andare” gli risponde Nico non troppo convinto.

“Guarda, per me è già sufficiente passare un giorno senza scartavetrare e imbiancare…” gli dice Martino sorridendo.

“Ah, lo sapevo che me lo avresti rinfacciato, prima o poi!”

“E se andassimo al cinema? È dalla fine della scuola che non ci siamo più andati…”

“Forse perché non è proprio un’attività estiva?! Ma cosa vorresti vedere?”

“Scegli tu!”

“Davvero mi lasci carta bianca? Poi però non ti lamentare.”

“Mi fido” dice Martino con l’aria di quello che sta per ricevere una condanna a morte.

“_Il re leone_?” chiede Nico immediatamente.

“Oh, non c’hai dovuto pensare neanche un secondo! Da quant’è che volevi andare a vederlo?”

“Da un po’” fa Nico, abbassando lo sguardo come se si vergognasse. “Però avevo paura che lo considerassi una cosa infantile.”

“Ma che dici? Ci siamo visti un sacco di film Disney insieme! E poi, lo sai, che è da sempre uno dei miei preferiti. Anch’io sono curioso di vedere com’è questo remake.”

“Dai, allora magari cerchiamo un cinema in zona, così se poi ci viene voglia di raggiungere gli altri, siamo in tempo.”

“Ok, intanto li avviso.”

Alla proiezione delle otto ci sono famiglie con bambini, qualche ragazzino e qualche coppia decisamente adulta. Marti e Nico si guardano intorno e poi si mettono a ridere.

“Va bene” dice Marti “andiamo fino in fondo!” e guida Nico verso il bancone dei dolci da scegliere a peso. Prende una busta capiente, una paletta e li porge a Nico: “Se dobbiamo fare i ragazzini, facciamolo bene! Offro io.”

A Nico brillano gli occhi mentre si appresta a riempire la busta con ogni genere di schifezza disponibile. Quando ha finito, osserva la busta soddisfatto. Martino alza gli occhi al cielo e va a pagare. “Comunque vedi di non mangiarli tutti in una volta, se no mi vai in coma iperglicemico” lo avvisa puntandogli il dito contro.

“Ok, papi, grazie” gli risponde Nico facendo una vocetta e, soprattutto, una faccetta da schiaffi e gli scocca un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

Martino ride e lo trascina dentro la sala con il loro prezioso carico.

Appena seduti, Nico si sporge verso Marti e gli sussurra “Posso almeno tenerti la mano o dici che diamo scandalo?”

“L’unica cosa scandalosa qui è la quantità industriale di zuccheri che hai già ingurgitato!” gli dice Martino ridacchiando. Poi si sporge verso di lui, gli strizza le guance con una mano, lo avvicina e gli bacia le labbra deformate in un ghigno adorabile.

“Sei audace, stasera! Almeno aspetta che si abbassino le luci. Speriamo di non aver turbato qualche giovane mente.”

“Guarda che non sono le giovani menti che si turbano, piuttosto qualche genitore bigotto. E se stasera i figli gli faranno qualche domanda imbarazzante, sarà anche merito nostro!” dichiara Martino orgoglioso.

Finalmente si abbassano le luci. Martino agguanta la mano di Nico e le loro teste si avvicinano.

Dopo circa mezz’ora Nico si allontana da Martino, comincia ad agitarsi nella poltrona, sembra che non trovi la posizione.

All’improvviso si alza e gli sussurra “Esco un attimo.”

“Vengo anch’io!” gli risponde Martino.

“No, no, stai qui. Torno tra poco” gli dice Nico mostrandogli il pacchetto con il tabacco.

“Ok” gli fa Martino poco convinto.

_Ma che gli succede? Forse dovrei seguirlo. Ma mi ha detto di stare qui. Però aveva quello sguardo… Ma che cazzo sto facendo ancora qui?_

Dopo pochi istanti di conflitto interiore Martino si decide ad alzarsi per andare a cercarlo.

Lo trova appena fuori dal cinema, appoggiato al muro in un punto poco illuminato. Sta fumando.

“Che succede, Nì?” gli chiede Martino cercando di tenere a bada la preoccupazione.

“Succede che ti sei scelto un ragazzo che non è in grado di reggere uno stupido film per bambini” risponde Nico con voce alterata.

Martino fa un respiro profondo e attende che Nico si sfoghi.

“Ti ho chiesto di venire a vedere questo film perché mi ricordo quanto mi piaceva guardarlo da bambino. E mi hai detto che era anche uno dei tuoi preferiti.”

“Sì, è vero.”

“Però da bambino non mi faceva lo stesso effetto di oggi.”

“Spiegami, Nì.”

“Mi sento a disagio. Degli altri posso anche fregarmene ma non voglio metterti in imbarazzo.”

“In che senso?”

“Nel senso che mi è presa un’angoscia assurda e mi è venuto da piangere dopo cinque minuti dall’inizio e mi sono trattenuto fino adesso, ma poi sono dovuto scappare fuori.”

“Dai, andiamo a fare due passi” Martino lo prende per mano con una stretta decisa e si allontanano dal cinema.

“Ecco, hai visto? Sono riuscito a rovinarti la serata.”

“Nì, ascoltami bene” dice Martino fermandosi e obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sai perché mi piace fare qualsiasi cosa insieme a te?”

Nico fa segno di no con la testa.

“Perché è insieme a te, ovviamente! Non m’importa che cosa facciamo, per me l’importante è che sia con te.”

Nico accenna un sorriso e riprende a camminare. Martino lo asseconda; camminerà anche tutta la notte, se questo aiuterà Niccolò a scacciare i brutti pensieri.

A un certo punto, inaspettatamente, Nico si ferma e abbraccia forte Martino. Nasconde il viso nel suo collo e inizia a piangere. Martino si sente quasi sollevato, finalmente il suo meraviglioso ragazzo ha deciso di sfogare la tristezza che ha soffocato per ore. Lo stringe più che può e, intanto, gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli. Rimangono così per diversi minuti, finché i singhiozzi di Nico si fanno meno intensi e frequenti e, poco alla volta, si calma e smette di piangere.

“Scusa, sono un disastro!” sono le prime parole coerenti che escono dalla sua bocca.

“Va meglio?” gli sorride dolcemente Martino accarezzandogli una guancia.

“Credo di sì. Però sono molto stanco.”

“Andiamo a casa, dai.”

Fortunatamente non sono lontani. Marti gli circonda la schiena con un braccio come per sostenerlo e in pochi minuti sono a casa.

Nico raccoglie le poche energie rimaste, si muove meccanicamente, va in bagno, si spoglia, si mette un’enorme T-shirt che usa per dormire e si getta sul materassone.

Marti gli si avvicina, si inginocchia sul pavimento accanto a lui, gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte e gli chiede dolcemente “Vuoi che stia di qui con te? Posso dormire di là sul divano.”

“Ti prego, Marti, vieni qui con me.”

“Non mi devi pregare” risponde Marti sfiorandogli appena la fronte con le labbra. “Vado un attimo in bagno e arrivo. Ok?”

“Ok, fai presto” gli risponde Nico.

Appena Marti si sdraia sul materasso, Nico gli si accoccola addosso. Intreccia le gambe con le sue e incastra la testa sotto il suo mento. Marti sorride e gli bacia i ricci che gli fanno un po’ di solletico.

“Ne vuoi parlare?”

“Adesso no” risponde Nico contro il suo petto.

“Va bene, quando te la senti. Però dobbiamo parlarne.”

“Ok” risponde Nico con un sussurro, poi gli dà un bacio all’altezza del cuore e si addormenta poco dopo tra le sue braccia.

Martino non riesce a prendere sonno. È presto, ha anche un po’ di fame, dato che il repentino cambio d’umore di Nico ha stravolto i piani per la serata e soprattutto ha caldo. Anche se è stato previdente e si è messo a letto indossando solo i boxer, il corpo di Nico addosso lo sta facendo sudare ma non osa staccarsi da lui.

Ripensa a quello che è successo al cinema.

_Possibile che sia bastato quello stupido film per far riemergere tutte le sue insicurezze? Oltretutto la trama la conosceva già a memoria! Vede un cucciolo allontanato dal branco e gli scatta la paura di essere anche lui abbandonato?_

Ma, soprattutto, Martino si sente in colpa. Quando Nico sta male, non può fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe potuto fare di più, di meglio, anticiparlo, sostenerlo…

_Lo so che Spera mi dice sempre che posso solo stargli vicino quando succede e che non sono il suo infermiere, però io mi sento lo stesso una merda. _

_Quest’estate mi ero illuso che le cose fossero migliorate. Siamo tornati da due settimane ed è già in questo stato. _

_Forse sua madre ha ragione, abbiamo voluto fare troppe cose in una volta. Ma come faccio a fermarlo adesso? Lui si fida di me, si sentirebbe tradito. Meno male che i suoi sanno che starà qui fino a domenica. E se è una crisi grave e non si riprende in fretta? Dovrò dirlo ai suoi e loro, giustamente, si opporranno a che si trasferisca qui da solo. _

_Chissà come starà domattina… _

_Guarda come dorme tranquillo. Almeno nel sonno può avere un po’ di tregua. _

_No, non ce la faccio, sto bollendo. Adesso mi alzo e vado a bere un po’ d’acqua. Tanto non penso che si sveglierà…_

Si sposta cercando di fare dei micromovimenti e finalmente riesce a rotolare giù dal materasso; recupera il telefono e va in cucina.

Dopo aver tracannato il secondo bicchiere, apre distrattamente la chat dei contrabbandieri.

_Cazzo! Mi sono dimenticato che dovevamo beccarci con loro dopo il cinema._

Scrive un breve messaggio e non aspetta neanche di leggere le risposte.

_Scusate, Nico non si è sentito bene. Non è serata. Mi faccio sentire domani._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po' più breve del solito, mi spiace ma ho veramente poco tempo in questo periodo.  
Fatemi sapere se vi piace come la storia prosegue e, se vi va, lasciatemi kudos o commenti.


	9. Grazie, Giò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martino ha bisogno di sfogarsi. Chi, meglio di Giovanni, può dargli i consigli giusti?

**M.** Giò, possiamo vederci oggi pomeriggio?

**G.** Sì, certo. Che succede? Nico?

**M.** Lui sta meglio, per ora. Sono io che non so più che fare.

**G.** Visto che c’è bello, possiamo trovarci fuori. Alla piscina abbandonata per le tre?

**M.** Andata! A dopo.

Marti arriva per primo. Si siede sulle gradinate e aspetta.

È abbastanza tranquillo visto che la crisi di Nico sembra essere durata poche ore, però è talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri che si accorge della presenza di Giovanni solo quando l’amico è a due passi da lui.

Giò gli si siede vicino; si vede che è preoccupato ed entra subito in argomento.

“Allora, Marti, che succede? Come sta Nico?”

“Ciao Giò, Nico sta meglio. Ha avuto una piccola crisi venerdì sera, ma poi già ieri era più in forma.”

“E come mai tu stai così giù?”

“Non è tanto per quello che è successo. Anche se non l’avevo mai visto avere un cambio d’umore così rapido. Però gli è bastato dormirci su e la mattina dopo stava meglio. Sono io che sto per scoppiare.”

“In che senso?”

“Guarda, ho una serie di pensieri che si rincorrono nella testa e non riesco a venirne a capo. Provo a spiegarli a te, così magari ci capisco qualcosa anch’io...”

“Grazie della fiducia. Dai, spara!”

“Praticamente da quando siamo tornati dalle vacanze sta diventando sempre più forte una sensazione brutta che provo quando sono con Nico.”

“Cioè?”

“Mi sembra di essere sempre sotto controllo. Cioè, non è lui che mi controlla, ma sono io che peso ogni gesto e ogni parola per paura delle conseguenze su di lui.

Capisci, è frustrante che i momenti passati con la persona con cui dovrei sentirmi più libero di essere me stesso stiano diventando i più stressanti.”

“Ma perché ti autocontrolli? Sei così convinto che quello che prova lui dipenda in modo così diretto da quello che fai o dici tu?”

“No, non proprio. Però in questo periodo lui è molto teso e ogni minima cosa può farlo scattare.”

“Marti, io non sono un esperto. Forse dovresti provare a parlarne con Spera. Però io non credo che tu possa avere un’influenza così forte sul suo umore. Magari ti sembra, ma probabilmente quando capita una crisi, lui ha già accumulato tante emozioni e tu assisti solo all’esplosione finale. Ma non è che l’esplosione sia provocata da una parola o un gesto tuo, mi spiego?”

“Non ci avevo pensato in questo modo.”

“Hai provato a parlarne direttamente con Nico?”

“Ma scherzi? Non posso. Lui si darebbe la colpa e deciderebbe che è un peso per me e che starei meglio senza di lui e, insomma, la solita storia.”

“Marti, secondo me, se continui a trattenerti poi un giorno rischi di sbroccare in malo modo e di fare ancora più danni. Quando l’anno scorso vi siete allontananti è perché ognuno di voi non comunicava abbastanza. Devi parlargli. Trova un momento in cui è tranquillo.”

“Ma in questo momento non è tranquillo.”

“E allora aspetta almeno che superi questo benedetto esame all’Accademia. Comunque una chiacchierata con Spera puoi farla.”

“Mah, ci ho pensato. So già che cosa mi direbbe.”

“Oh, Marti, comincio a stupirmi che tu abbia deciso di parlare con me.”

“Perché, scusa?”

“Beh, con Nico non parli perché sai già che cosa ti direbbe. Con Spera stesso discorso. Non è che ti stai trasformando in Maddalena?”

“Ma che cazzo dici, Giò?”

“Mi hai cercato perché volevi un parere sincero, giusto?”

“Certo! So che tu mi dici quello che pensi anche se è una mazzata.”

“Infatti, ora ti dico quello che penso. Hai paura di perdere il controllo e allora eviti il confronto e metti in bocca le parole alle persone.”

“Dici?”

“Eh sì, dico. Te l’ho già detto, Marti. Non è una cosa sana, sto atteggiamento chiama guai.”

“Forse hai ragione. Ma non lo faccio apposta.”

“Ma sta proprio qui l’insidia. Se tu facessi qualcosa deliberatamente per fare del male ne saresti consapevole. E invece sei convinto di proteggere Nico, facendo così.

Io non dico di fargli una scenata quando vedi che è in uno dei momenti no, ci mancherebbe. Però, quando le cose vanno bene, puoi anche permetterti di lasciarti andare. E se un giorno ti va di fare lo stronzo, fallo. Non sarà per quello che Nico si allontanerà da te.”

“Non ne sono poi così sicuro.”

“Marti, ti prego! Siete le persone più disgustosamente innamorate che conosca. State crescendo insieme. Però non fare l’errore di nascondere la tua vera natura.”

“Beh, magari sono migliorato!”

“Ma certo! Ti sei trovato in una situazione difficile e stai dando il tuo meglio. Però non puoi soffocarci dentro. Lo dico anche per Nico. I suoi cambi d’umore o le crisi grosse non dipendono da te. Non dipendono neanche da lui. Se ci fosse un modo di controllarle, Nico l’avrebbe trovato. Come puoi pensare di farlo tu se non ci riesce lui?

Marti, se lui diventa troppo dipendente da te, non gli fa bene. Deve essere libero di combattere da solo. Poi se sa che tu sei al tuo fianco, tanto meglio. Ma non dipende tutto da te. Hai visto che cosa è successo con tua mamma, no?”

“Cosa c’entra lei adesso?”

“Secondo me c’entra. Tu ti sei senti in colpa perché non le sei stato vicino i primi tempi, perché stavi male anche tu. E con Nico non vuoi ripetere lo stesso errore.”

“E cosa c’è di sbagliato?”

“Niente, a meno che questo ti porti ad aspettarti sempre il peggio. Non puoi trattare Nico come una bomba pronta a esplodere da un momento all’altro. Se esplode, tu ci sei. Però non stare a osservarlo con terrore aspettandoti che esploda. Se continui così il rapporto tra voi si può guastare davvero.”

“Ok, ci proverò. Giò, grazie! Hai mai pensato di studiare psicologia all’università? Saresti perfetto!”

“Beh, questa poi è grossa! Non è che ti ho dato i consigli del secolo. Semplicemente è più facile essere saggi quando si tratta della vita degli altri. Con la mia sono anch’io un casino!”

“Oh, non ti allargare… Non ti ho mai detto che sei saggio!”

“Ma guarda che infame che sei! Prima tutto gentile e adesso che hai ottenuto quello che volevi, mi insulti!” fa Giovanni colpendolo con decisione su una spalla.

“Vabbè! Mi sa che me lo merito. Scusa. Ma di te non mi racconti niente?”

“Ma, non ho grosse novità. Con Sofia procede bene, anche se non credo di aver proprio perso la testa.”

“E lei?”

“Mah, non penso che mi ritenga l’uomo della sua vita. Stiamo bene insieme, ma senza drammi.

I drammi, in compenso, li stanno facendo i miei.”

“Per cosa, scusa?”

“Per la scelta della facoltà. Mi sto informando e sono orientato o su Scienze politiche, l’indirizzo cooperazione e sviluppo, oppure Sociologia.”

“E perché non vanno bene ai tuoi?”

“Dicono che sono facoltà che non garantiscono un lavoro, che farò la fame, che sono troppo idealista. Io gli ho detto che sono orgoglioso di essere idealista alla mia età, non voglio essere frustrato e disilluso come loro.”

“Gli hai detto proprio queste parole?”

“Non proprio, ma il concetto era quello.”

“Ma loro, invece, che cosa vorrebbero che tu facessi?”

“Economia o giurisprudenza. Che poi, comunque, nelle facoltà che vorrei fare io, si studiano anche economia e diritto, ma non esclusivamente.”

“Forse non ne sanno abbastanza. Devi fargli capire che puoi avere tanti sbocchi anche con quello che vuoi fare tu.”

“Fosse facile! Quando s’intestano su una cosa, non c’è verso di fargli cambiare idea. Comunque ho ancora un po’ di mesi per lavorarli ai fianchi!” dice Giovanni abbastanza speranzoso.

“Dai, Giò, sono sicuro che riuscirai a convincerli. Sei sempre stato bravo a scuola, non vedo perché non debbano fidarsi.”

“È proprio perché sono sempre andato bene che loro si aspettano chissà che cosa da me.”

“Forse puoi provare a parlarne con Barbieri. Sono sicuro che lui ti appoggerebbe. Magari riesce a convincere i tuoi.”

“Secondo te mia madre va a parlare col prof di filosofia?”

“Perché no? Può essere lui che li convoca a scuola.”

“Sai che hai ragione Marti! Domani ne parlo con Barbieri, vediamo cosa mi suggerisce.

Senti, vuoi venire a cena da noi?”

“Grazie, Giò, ma stasera Nico viene da me. Almeno riesco a farlo mangiare decentemente. Dato che nella casa nuova non possiamo ancora usare i fornelli, continua a mangiare schifezze da asporto.

A pranzo abbiamo mangiato all’Ikea…”

“Come mai?”

“Ci siamo sparati tutto il reparto letti e guardaroba. Non possiamo continuare a dormire sul materasso da campeggio.”

“Ma quanto siete cliché! Coppia gay che deve arredare casa che si aggira per l’Ikea di sabato mattina. Non oso immaginare che cosa avrà mangiato Nico.”

“Lasciamo stare, guarda. Ogni volta assaggia specialità nordiche che mi fanno rivoltare lo stomaco. Hai dei gusti terribili!”

“Beh, Marti, questo non ti fa onore!”

“Ma che stronzo!” risponde Martino fintamente offeso.

“Ora è meglio che vada a casa a studiare un po’. Devo fare ancora la versione per domani. Com’è? È difficile?”

“No, non particolarmente.”

“Sì ma tu sei un mezzo genio.”

“Non mi adulare, tanto non te la passo” dice Giò con un ghigno che non s’intona con lo sguardo dolce e comprensivo che rivolge sempre al suo migliore amico.

“Vabbè, io ci provo. Se non ci riesco, però, ti scrivo.”

“Bella, Marti! A domani.”

“Bella, Giò!”

I due amici si separano. Martino si sente sicuramente più leggero. Non vede l’ora di passare la serata con sua mamma e Nico. Sperando che, almeno stavolta, non si coalizzino contro di lui…


	10. Insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martino ha seguito i consigli di Giovanni e vuole confidarsi con Nico.

Lunedì Martino si ferma a scuola dopo le lezioni per il primo incontro della radio.

Arriva per primo nella sala per la riunione e lo assalgono in modo prepotente i ricordi dell’anno precedente.

_Un anno fa parlavo con Nico per la prima volta. _

_Com’ero imbarazzato… però mi attraeva come una calamita. _

_Meno male che è stato più coraggioso di me e mi ha seguito in sala registrazione. _

_Adesso gli scrivo._

**M. **Amore, indovina a chi sto pensando?  
**N. **Ho qualche speranza di essere il fortunato?  
**M. **Oggi ricominciamo con la radio. Sta per iniziare la riunione. Ti ricorda niente?  
**N. **Oddio! È già passato un anno. Un consiglio: tieniti lontano dalla torta di carote…  
**M. **E chi se la scorda?!  
****N. ****Com’è?  
**M.** Strano.  
******N. ******Strano bello o strano brutto?  
**M. **Strano strano… Penso al Martino di un anno fa, mi sembra quasi un estraneo.  
****N. ****Non ti permettere, sai! Quel Martino era adorabile <333  
**M. **Scusa, stanno arrivando tutti. Sana mi ha già fulminato con lo sguardo. Ti chiamo quando abbiamo finito.  
****N. ****C’è tempo per un “TI AMO”?  
**M. **Per quello sempre!

Quando un’ora dopo esce da scuola insieme a tutta la redazione della radio, Martino non si aspetta di trovare Niccolò appostato fuori dal cancello.

Sta per affrettare il passo per andargli incontro, quando viene superato da Eva, Sana, Silvia, Federica e Benedetta che corrono da Nico, lo circondano, lo abbracciano e lo riempiono di domande.

Nico è felicissimo di rivederle, forse anche un po’ emozionato. Cerca Marti con lo sguardo, ma lui si è fermato a qualche passo di distanza per godersi la scena.

Dopo alcuni minuti Martino decide di farsi largo tra la folla festante e, alzando la voce, dice sorridendo “Avete finito di stropicciarmelo? Posso salutare il mio ragazzo?”

Le sue parole sono accolte da un coro fragoroso di risate e, finalmente, Nico si fa avanti, lo guarda con occhi sognanti e lo saluta con un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Vabbè, ragazze, non so voi ma io mi sento di troppo” esclama Sana con il suo solito sarcasmo.

Eva si lamenta “Dai, Marti, non essere egoista. Noi non vediamo Nico da mesi…”

Martino le guarda, mentre mette un braccio sulle spalle di Nico.

Nico interviene. “Ragazze, scusate, ma abbiamo un impegno tra poco. Però vi anticipo che tra non molto daremo una festa per inaugurare la casa. Vi prometto che sarò tutto per voi!” e mentre lo dice solleva le sopracciglia e schiocca il suo sguardo più seducente.

Marti si allontana da lui con un broncio indignato.

Tutti scoppiano a ridere e, dopo una lunga sessione di baci e abbracci, Marti e Nico rimangono da soli.

“Come mai questa sorpresa? Abbiamo davvero un impegno?” chiede Marti prendendolo per mano.

“Sì, anzi, è meglio che ci sbrighiamo” fa Nico guardando l’ora sul telefono. “Tra meno di un’ora ci consegnano il letto nuovo e l’armadio.”

“Oh! Finalmente! Non vedevo l’ora di passare un bel pomeriggio a montare mobili…” dice Martino sbuffando infastidito, ma baciando subito dopo l’espressione delusa del suo fidanzato.

“Che ingrato che sei!” risponde Nico, stando al suo gioco. “Comunque, peccato! La tua presenza era richiesta per il collaudo, ma se sei impegnato…”.

“E va bene! Adempirò al mio compito con la professionalità che mi contraddistingue” continua Martino in tono scherzoso.

“Ah, e ho anche un’altra novità! Domani dovrebbero riallacciare il gas. Il che significa basta docce gelate e basta cibo da asporto.”

“Alleluia! Comincia ad assomigliare a una vera casa.”

Si avviano verso la fermata dell’autobus tenendosi ancora per mano. Martino ha uno dei suoi sorrisi estatici stampato sulla faccia.

Nico lo osserva e gli sussurra nell’orecchio “Il Martino di un anno fa era adorabile, ma per quello di oggi ho finito gli aggettivi.”

Il sorriso di Martino, se mai possibile, si allarga ancora di più. Stringe più forte la mano di Nico e gli risponde con dolcezza “Nì, comincia a preparati dei sinonimi, perché quello del futuro ti stupirà.”

\+ + + + + + 

Dopo che sono finalmente riusciti a montare letto e armadio, si stanno riposando in salotto, sorseggiando una birra, spiattellati sul divano. Non è comodissimo, è un reperto un po’ vintage – come l’ha bonariamente definito Filippo –, ma per ora si devono accontentare. Nico sta cercando di usare in modo molto cauto i soldi che ha messo da parte; sta facendo del suo meglio per dimostrare a tutti che è in grado di badare a se stesso.

Si stanno godendo un silenzio rilassato, uno di quei momenti intimi e sereni che entrambi adorano condividere.

A un certo punto Nico interrompe il silenzio in modo inaspettato. “Marti, ti avevo promesso di parlare di quello che è successo la settimana scorsa al cinema.”

“Quando vuoi, sono qui” dice Martino mettendosi seduto a gambe incrociate, rivolto verso Niccolò, pronto a sostenere una conversazione impegnativa.

“Scusa se ti ho spaventato.” Nico ha imitato la sua posizione, con le ginocchia che sfiorano quelle di Martino.

“Non mi hai spaventato. Mi sono solo stupito. Non ti avevo mai visto cambiare umore così velocemente. Tutto qui.”

“Guarda che non c’è bisogno che minimizzi. Lo so che sei preoccupato. Io lo sono. Ne ho anche parlato con la dottoressa e lei mi ha spiegato che è una cosa positiva.”

“In che senso?”

“Praticamente l’ultimo episodio grosso che ho avuto è stato a Milano. Negli ultimi anni non era mai successo che passasse così tanto tempo tra un episodio e il successivo.” Nico è nervoso, le mani non riescono a stare ferme, ma è intenzionato ad andare fino in fondo.

“E quindi?”

“Lei dice che questi sbalzi d’umore, anche se improvvisi e frequenti, sono come un nuovo modo che il mio cervello ha trovato per sfogare l’accumulo di emozioni. E qui entri in gioco tu!”

“Perché io?”

“Perché, sempre secondo lei, la tua presenza è molto positiva per me. Mi permette di essere più connesso con quello che sento e, quindi, di lasciare libere le emozioni, invece di cercare di soffocarle come ho sempre fatto con i miei e con Maddalena. Con il risultato che poi trovavano comunque il modo di esplodere, ma molto più violentemente.”

“Questa è la più bella dichiarazione d’amore che potessi ricevere” dice Martino visibilmente emozionato, agguantando le mani di Nico, sia per bloccare i suoi movimenti frenetici sia per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza.

“Perché?”

“Perché vuol dire che ti fidi profondamente di me.”

“In effetti è così” dice Nico guardandolo negli occhi.

Martino però non riesce a reggere lo sguardo a lungo. Abbassa la testa e Niccolò capisce che si sta trattenendo.

“Marti, dimmi quello che stai pensando. Che cosa c’è che non va?”

“Sai, è un po’ che te ne volevo parlare. Però non trovo mai il momento giusto. E questo è parte del problema.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” domanda Nico preoccupato.

“Da quando siamo tornati dalle vacanze, tu sei più teso e io mi accorgo che sono meno spontaneo.”

“In che senso?”

“A volte ho paura di dire o di fare qualcosa che possa farti male. Come adesso, per esempio. Nì, io ho bisogno di potermi confidare con te. Anche di incazzarmi, se necessario. Però ho paura delle conseguenze.”

“E che cosa ti frena?”

“Che tu interpreti in modo drastico quello che ti dico, che ti metti sulla difensiva. Dovresti vedere la faccia che stai facendo adesso.”

“Perché, che faccia sto facendo?”

“Ci leggo preoccupazione, quasi angoscia. E non voglio esserne io la causa.”

“Dimmi che cosa posso fare.”

“Convincere te stesso che se ho una giornata storta oppure sono scazzato oppure litighiamo, questo non vuol dire che ti amo di meno o, peggio ancora, che voglio lasciarti. Tu sei sempre al primo posto per me, semplicemente ho bisogno di sentirmi libero di sbagliare senza la preoccupazione che tu mandi tutto a rotoli.”

L’espressione sul volto di Nico s’incupisce immediatamente. “Lo sapevo che ti saresti stancato prima o poi. È pesante sopportarmi.”

“Ecco, lo vedi come fai?”

“Come faccio?”

“Mi fai sentire in colpa perché ti dico che non sono sicuro di riuscire a dare sempre il meglio di me.”

“Non voglio che ti senti in colpa. E non pretendo che tu sia perfetto. Appena hai iniziato questo discorso, nel mio cervello si è acceso un allarme che mi avvisava che mi volevi lasciare. Se ci ragiono, lo so che non è così. Ma non posso fare a meno di provare una sensazione tremenda. È quasi un dolore fisico. Però sento di riuscire a controllarlo meglio di una volta. Perché non mi vergogno di quello che provo.”

“Vieni qui”, Martino si avvicina e lo abbraccia. Gli accarezza i capelli, ma continua a parlargli. “Ascolta, Nì. Io voglio essere onesto con te. Ho sempre cercato di esserlo.”

“Lo so.”

“Dobbiamo accettare tutti e due che possiamo sbagliare, ma questo non cambia niente rispetto a quello che proviamo.”

“Senti, Marti, mi è venuta un’idea.” Nico si allontana un po’ da lui, ha il viso più sereno.

“Quale?”

“Pensi che potrebbe aiutarti parlare con la mia dottoressa?”

“Con te presente?”

“Per me è lo stesso. Se sei d’accordo, gliene accenno al prossimo appuntamento e poi decidi.”

“Mi sembra una grande idea!”

“Secondo me è anche curiosa di conoscerti, visto che le parlo un sacco di te.”

“Anch’io sono curioso di incontrarla, a dire la verità.”

“Hai visto? Abbiamo parlato, ma non sono successi drammi. Sei più tranquillo, adesso?” dice Nico prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

“Sì! A volte mi dimentico quanto siamo forti insieme” risponde Martino mentre si sporge per baciarlo.

Nico si scioglie a contatto con le sue labbra. “Insieme” sussurra, prima di riprendere a baciarlo.


	11. Panico!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per Niccolò è finalmente arrivata la settimana degli esami. Martedì avrà Didattica, quello che lo preoccupa di più, perché dovrà sostenere un vero e proprio colloquio con la commissione; il giorno seguente l’esame di Grafica, per il quale si presenterà attraverso i suoi disegni.

_Lunedì_

_10.40 _

“Ciao Filo, tutto bene?”

“No, Nico. Non va bene per niente!”

“Che succede?”

“Abbiamo fatto un casino con il terzo progetto.”

“Perché? Secondo me è quello venuto meglio.”

“Sì, lo so. È che oggi ho fatto una scoperta orribile. Non so come non ci avevo pensato prima.”  
“Cioè? Ti prego, Filo, spiegati. Sto andando in panico.”

“Ho scoperto che l’architetto che ha curato il recente allestimento del museo, quello che noi abbiamo criticato, insegna all’Accademia. C’è il rischio concreto che sia uno di quelli che dovrà valutare le tue proposte.”

“Cazzo! Non ci posso credere! Sono fottuto!”

“Aspetta! Non disperare! Possiamo inventarci qualcos’altro.”

“Ma come? L’esame è domani. Non ce la faremo mai.”

“Secondo me, se uniamo le forze, possiamo farcela. Dobbiamo solo farci venire un’idea.”

“Beh, semplice, no?! Ci abbiamo messo un mese per preparare tutto e adesso in un pomeriggio e una notte dobbiamo farci venire un’idea e realizzare qualcosa di decente. È impossibile.”

“Ascoltami. Avvisa Martino e venite da me appena esce da scuola. Vedrai che qualcosa ci inventiamo. Intanto tu prepara tutto il resto.”

“È già tutto pronto da giorni.”

“Ok, dai. Vi aspetto tra un paio d’ore a casa mia. Mi raccomando, stai tranquillo, vedrai che risolviamo.”

“Se lo dici tu… Dai, a dopo.”

“Ciao.”

_10.45_

**N.** Marti, è successo un casino per il mio esame! Appena puoi chiamami.

_11.01_

“Pronto, Nì, che succede?”

“Marti, non sto a dirti tutto. Comunque uno dei progetti che ho preparato per Didattica non va bene. Devo inventarmi qualcosa di nuovo per domattina.”

“Cazzo! Hai già qualche idea?”

“No, in questo momento ho solo il vuoto pneumatico in testa. Filo mi ha detto di andare a casa sua. Cerchiamo d’inventarci qualcosa. Puoi venire?”

“Certo! Se vuoi esco anche adesso.”

“No, no. Va bene anche all’una. Io comincio ad andare da Filo. Ci vediamo là, ok?”

“Ok. Senti, lo so che è una situazione di merda, però vedrai che riusciamo a trovare qualcosa.”

“Lo spero, altrimenti tutto sto lavoro non è servito a niente.”

“Ma è proprio obbligatorio portare tre progetti?”

“Nel sito è scritto così. Posso portarne due, però darei subito una brutta impressione. Alla peggio mi presento solo per Grafica.”

“No, non se ne parla. Ci spremiamo le meningi finché non ci viene in mente qualcosa. Abbiamo ancora tante ore.”

Martino entra subito in modalità “Tutto il mondo deve fermarsi per aiutare Nico”.

Cerca Giovanni, Elia, Luca e Davide prima che finisca l’intervallo e spiega loro il problema.

Giovanni e Luca si offrono di accompagnarlo con la speranza che “più teste siamo, più facile sarà farsi venire l’idea giusta”.

“Zì, mi spiace” fa Elia, “ma oggi io e Davide abbiamo allenamento. Sabato abbiamo una partita importante, non possiamo saltare. E poi, non credo che il mio contributo sarebbe molto utile. Non so un cazzo di arte, io.”

“Ma qui non conta quello che si sa, bisogna inventarsi qualcosa dal nulla. Comunque, non vi preoccupate. Abbiamo già messo su una buona squadra. Poi forse ci sarà anche Eleonora.”

_13.05_

Appena fuori scuola Martino, Giovanni e Luca intercettano Eleonora. Le spiegano velocemente il problema e si dirigono velocemente verso casa sua e di Filippo.

Niccolò e Filippo sono stupiti quando vedono entrare i quattro.

Martino coglie lo sguardo perplesso di Nico “Ho pensato che ci servivano rinforzi!”

“Hai fatto bene! Grazie a tutti” risponde Nico mentre li saluta uno a uno.

“Scusate, ma non mi aspettavo quest’invasione. Non penso di avere da mangiare per tutti!” si scusa Filippo.

“E qui entro in gioco io!” si fa avanti Luchino. “Sono venuto per supporto morale, perché non penso di poterti aiutare, Nico. Però posso andare a procurare del cibo. Zuccheri per i vostri neuroni.”

“Guarda che ci serviranno tutti i neuroni disponibili” dice Nico, mentre allunga la sua carta di credito a Luchino. Gli altri fanno per protestare, ma Niccolò è molto fermo “Ragazzi, ci mancherebbe anche. Vi siete precipitati tutti qui per risolvere un mio casino. Come minimo il pranzo lo offro io.”

Non appena Luchino esce, gli altri si accomodano in salotto e Niccolò spiega dell’amara scoperta fatta da Filippo quella mattina.

“Madonna, zì, meno male che te ne sei accorto” afferma Giovanni.

“È colpa mia” dichiara Niccolò sconsolato. “Ho fatto proprio un errore da principiante!”

“Forse perché sei un principiante?” lo incalza Martino. “Devi affrontare un esame per entrare in Accademia, mi sembra che pretendano molto ancora prima di averti insegnato qualcosa.”

“Beh, però anche queste cose servono per fare selezione, in un certo senso” s’intromette Eleonora. “Non basta avere talento e capacità, bisogna anche sapersi muovere nel mondo dell’arte. Aldilà delle idee romantiche che si possono avere, anche lì servono dei soldi per realizzare i progetti e bisogna imparare a non pestare i piedi sbagliati.”

“Non ti facevo così cinica, sorellina” riprende Filippo.

“No, ha assolutamente ragione” afferma Niccolò. “Si sa che i soldi per la cultura sono sempre meno. Tu puoi avere le idee più innovative del mondo, ma senza finanziamenti non puoi fare nulla. È quello contro cui combatte tutti i giorni in università mia mamma.”

_14.20_

Dopo qualche minuto ricompare Luchino con due borse. “Sono stato alla rosticceria che mi hai detto, Filippo. Ho preso un po’ di tutto. Però da bere niente alcol, dobbiamo essere lucidi. ”

“Benissimo!” risponde Eleonora. “Dai ragazzi, cominciate a mangiare. Io, intanto, metto su il caffè.”

Finito di mangiare si siedono tutti intorno al tavolo del soggiorno e cominciano a raccogliere le idee.

Eleonora distribuisce a tutti fogli e penne e comincia a chiedere “Allora, Nico, dobbiamo trovare un sito e un’idea che si possa presentare in poco tempo, giusto?”

“Spiegaci velocemente che cosa riguardano gli altri due progetti, così cerchiamo di non fare doppioni” chiede Giovanni.

“Allora” inizia Nico “il primo è un sito archeologico per cui abbiamo previsto un percorso speciale per i bambini, pensando che le scuole possano essere fra i visitatori più probabili. Filo ha fatto delle foto e io ci ho disegnato sopra i punti in cui far fermare i bambini per varie attività, che sono spiegate nelle didascalie. Il secondo, invece, è un museo scientifico per cui abbiamo pensato un percorso tattile per visitatori ipovedenti. Qui abbiamo scelto alcuni esperimenti e ho scritto un testo in cui spiego quali, secondo me, potrebbero essere adattati per questi visitatori speciali.”

“Che figata!” interviene Luca entusiasta.

“Grazie Luchì” sorride Nico. “Adesso ci manca la terza idea. Il problema è che non abbiamo tempo di andare sul posto. Non so come documentare la proposta.”

“Dobbiamo scaricare qualcosa dal sito di un museo e lavorare su quello” propone Martino.

“Sì”, fa Filippo. “Ma come facciamo a proporre una modifica nell’esposizione senza vederla dal vivo?”

“Secondo me dobbiamo usare più l’immaginazione” dichiara Giovanni.

“In che senso?” chiedono in coro Filippo e Niccolò.

“Per me la terza proposta deve essere più personale, qualcosa che solo Nico potrebbe fare. Le altre sono idee molto concrete. Qui ci vuole più fantasia.”

Tutti annuiscono e si fanno silenziosi. La proposta di Giovanni sembra andare nella direzione giusta, però non sono ancora arrivati al punto decisivo.

“Ci sono!” urla Luchino balzando in piedi e facendo cadere la sedia per l’eccesso di entusiasmo. “Nico, una cosa che hai solo tu rispetto agli altri che si presentano è la musica.”

Cala il silenzio. Gli altri lo guardano perplessi, ma dopo qualche istante Nico si alza e abbraccia Luchino stampandogli un bacio sulla testa. “Luchì, sei un genio! Te l’avevo detto che servivano i neuroni di tutti!”

“Nì, spiega anche a noi, per favore” lo guarda Martino che non sta più nella pelle.

“Allora, l’idea di associare la musica all’arte ovviamente non è nuova. Però posso scegliere alcune opere di arte astratta che si possono visitare nelle gallerie qui a Roma e proporre un laboratorio di ascolto.”

“Quindi, se ho capito bene, scegli una musica da associare a un’opera?” domanda Filippo infervorato.

“Sì, questa può essere l’idea iniziale per aiutare le persone a entrare in sintonia con opere che sono difficile da leggere. Però io pensavo a qualcosa di più estremo. Proporre una collaborazione tra musicisti, magari gli studenti del Conservatorio, e musei.”

“Per me è un’ottima idea” interviene Eleonora “però restringerei il campo. Anche perché come la presenti ai professori?”

Martino interviene “Senti, Nico, devi proporre qualcosa di fattibile. Poi, un domani, quando sarai diplomato, potrai suonare direttamente nei musei e aiutare le persone, magari anche chi soffre di patologie mentali, a entrare in sintonia con l’opera d’arte attraverso la musica. Però, secondo me, è un’idea troppo bella per gettarla in pasto alla commissione, che poi te la possono pure rubare.”

“Sono d’accordo!” afferma Giovanni. “Non dargli spunti che ti possono fregare. È già molto associare opera e musica.”

“E se trovassi delle musiche che si possono ascoltare nelle audioguide oppure nelle app che hanno i musei più aggiornati?” propone Filippo.

“Sì, questa è un’idea concreta, e tu ci metti del tuo nello scegliere le opere e le musiche” afferma Martino.

“Sì, mi sembra perfetto e fattibile” dice Niccolò tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

“Quindi, come ci organizziamo ora?” domanda Giovanni.

“Per prima cosa dobbiamo scegliere il museo” afferma Nico. “Direi di presentare tre opere dallo stesso museo, magari non solo di pittura.”

“Quanti computer abbiamo?” chiede Eleonora.

“Tre” risponde Filippo. “Il mio, il tuo e quello di Nico”.

“Allora adesso io e Nico guardiamo i musei con arte contemporanea, non sono molti. Poi scegliamo qualche opera. A quel punto ci dividiamo in tre gruppi e ogni gruppo cerca informazioni sull’opera e sull’autore, in modo da dare a Nico qualche spunto per trovare musiche adatte.”

“Ma poi che cosa porti concretamente domani ai prof?” chiede Martino a Niccolò.

“Pensavo di scrivere una breve introduzione per spiegare l’idea e poi stampare un’opera per pagina con scritto il titolo del brano musicale e i motivi della scelta. Posso anche portare una chiavetta con le musiche registrate, ma non credo che ci sarà modo di ascoltarle.”

“Dai Nico, andiamo in camera mia così scegliamo con calma le opere” afferma Filippo. “Tenetevi pronti, che tra un po’ tocca a voi.”

Il lavoro procede come previsto. Tutti s’impegnano nei vari compiti. Mentre gli altri cercano informazioni sulle opere scelte, Eleonora aiuta Niccolò a stendere la relazione. Poi, intanto che Niccolò si mette le cuffiette e si attacca a Spotify per scegliere le musiche, Filippo e Luchino lavorano al computer per impaginare decentemente opere e testi.

Sono quasi le otto quando finalmente Filippo stampa il tutto e lo consegna a Niccolò.

Sono tutti provati ma molto soddisfatti.

Nico è euforico e ancora incredulo di avercela fatta.

Martino è molto fiero di lui e dei loro amici.

Giovanni li guarda come un papà orgoglioso.

Luchino si sente l’eroe della giornata.

I fratelli Sava gongolano per l’ennesimo salvataggio riuscito.

Nico non sa più come ringraziare tutti. Martino lo convince ad andare a casa per concedersi una meritata notte di riposo prima dell’esame.

“Nico, mi raccomando, aspettiamo notizie domani appena finisci. A che ora dovresti essere?” domanda Giovanni.

“Siamo convocati dalle 14, poi non so quando toccherà a me” risponde Nico.

“Appena finiamo, vi scrivo” risponde Martino in automatico.

Gli altri lo guardano e scoppiano a ridere. “Che ho detto? Perché ridete?”

“Perché hai parlato al plurale” gli sorride Nico. “Sembra che l’esame devi farlo pure tu!”

“Beh, un po’ è così” risponde Marti per niente turbato. “Grazie ancora a tutti, ragazzi. A domani”. Così dicendo prende Nico per mano e lo accompagna alla casa nuova.

_20.40_

“Sei sicuro di dormire qui da solo? Non è meglio che vai dai tuoi per stasera?” gli domanda preoccupato.

“Tranquillo, Marti. Sono talmente stanco che mi addormenterò appena tocco il letto. Però aspetto un tuo messaggio quando arrivi a casa.”

“Sì, naturalmente. Allora domani esco un’ora prima e andiamo là insieme?”

“Ti direi che posso andare da solo, però mi sento più tranquillo se vieni con me. Soprattutto perché non so quanto ci sarà da aspettare e ho paura di agitarmi troppo nell’attesa.”

“Ma figurati se non t’accompagno! Passerei il pomeriggio a bombardarti di messaggi. Sarebbe un inferno!”

Nico gli aggancia la giacca, lo attira a sé e lo bacia. Un veloce bacio di saluto si trasforma in qualcosa di più profondo. Nessuno dei due osa staccare le labbra da quelle dell’altro. Alla fine Nico, a malincuore, “Dai, amore, ti lascio andare. Se stai qui ancora un po’ finisce che ti trascino di sopra. Non ti ho neanche chiesto se dovevi studiare per domani. Ti giuro che dopo l’esame sparisco, non ti disturbo più, ti lascio stare.”

“Ma che bella prospettiva! Grazie!” risponde Martino sfiorando il naso di Nico con il suo.

“Intendevo dire…”

“Lo so che cosa intendevi dire. Non ti preoccupare che per la maturità mi restituirai tutto con gli interessi.”

“Non vedo l’ora.”

Un ultimo bacio e Martino si allontana in direzione dell’autobus.


	12. Esami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È tempo di esami, ma i più impegnativi non sono per Niccolò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei essere più costante nell'aggiornare, ma questo è il massimo che riesco a fare in questi giorni.  
Ringrazio di cuore chi mi sta seguendo.

_Martedì_

Niccolò sente Martino stringergli la mano che gli ha tenuto per tutto il tragitto fino all’Accademia e si stupisce che gliela lasci, scostandosi leggermente da lui, proprio quando stanno varcando la soglia.

Niccolò lo guarda perplesso. “Perché ti allontani?”

“Ho pensato che forse non è opportuno” risponde Martino con un tono rassegnato. “Non sappiamo che aria tira qua dentro. Non vorrei metterti in difficoltà ancora prima di cominciare.”

Nico capisce che il suo gesto è solo una delle ennesime dimostrazioni d’affetto e di tenerezza che Martino gli riserva continuamente, ma non lo condivide. “Senti, Marti, tu sei il mio fidanzato e io non ho nessuna intenzione di nasconderti, anzi. Se a qualcuno dà fastidio che ci teniamo per mano, sono cazzi suoi.”

“Va bene, dai” lo incoraggia Martino tornando a intrecciare le dita con le sue. “Cerchiamo l’aula.”

Nel corridoio davanti all’aula dove si tengono gli esami ci sono già alcuni ragazzi che aspettano. Dall’elenco appeso sulla porta Niccolò scopre che sarà il quinto del pomeriggio. È contento di non dovere entrare subito e, allo stesso tempo, di non avere troppo da aspettare.

Nell’attesa si siedono e Martino apre lo zaino in cui ha stipato, oltre all’acqua e due tramezzini, tutte le porcherie preferite di Niccolò: succhi, barrette energetiche, merendine al cioccolato, caramelle gommose.

Niccolò lo guarda esterrefatto “Ma che ti sei portato?”

“Sono per te. Sono sicuro che non hai mangiato nulla. Non voglio che entri disidratato o in calo di zuccheri. Adesso che sappiamo che dovrai aspettare almeno un’oretta, forse puoi buttar giù qualcosa.”

“Sì, prima ero troppo nervoso per mangiare. Ho ancora lo stomaco chiuso, però hai ragione” e si mette a frugare nello zaino estraendo una merendina e un succo. “Grazie, Marti. Hai sempre dei pensieri carini, mi stai proprio viziando in questo periodo. Però fammi compagnia. Se no mi sento un idiota. Tanto anche tu non hai ancora mangiato.”

Martino addenta un tramezzino sorridendo.

Man mano i ragazzi prima di Niccolò vanno a sostenere il colloquio. Quando escono non sembrano particolarmente turbati. Nico riesce a carpire qualche informazione.

Niccolò si sente tranquillo. Si ricorda dell’esame di maturità e la tensione non è proprio paragonabile.

Finalmente è il suo turno. Prende la cartella con il materiale e si dirige verso l’aula, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo con Martino.

Tra i due Martino è sicuramente il più teso.

_Oddio, che ansia! Speriamo che non lo tengano troppo. E che riesca a far capire quanto ci tiene. _ _Non so quanti posti ci sono disponibili. Oggi ne sentono dieci, domani altri dieci. Non possono non prenderlo, sarebbe un vero spreco. Cazzo ma quanto ci sta mettendo? Sono già venti minuti… Però forse è un buon segno. Vuol dire che gli interessa quello che sta dicendo._

Niccolò esce dall’aula, sembra sollevato, sorride a Martino.

“Oh, Nì, finalmente! Com’è andata?”

“Direi bene. Dai usciamo che ti racconto mentre fumo.”

E nel cortile dell’Accademia Nico gli racconta che gli hanno chiesto di presentarsi, di spiegare perché è interessato a questo corso di studi e poi ha dovuto consegnare i progetti, scegliendone uno da illustrare.

“E tu quale hai scelto?”

“Beh, ovviamente quello che abbiamo finito ieri sera!”

“Perché ovviamente?”

“Perché è quello che mi rappresenta di più. Così gli ho parlato anche della musica. E poi mi sembrava il minimo dopo l’impegno di tutti per aiutarmi.”

“E loro? Quanti erano? Come ti sono sembrati?”

“C’erano due professoresse dell’età di mia madre, più o meno, e un uomo più anziano. Credo che sia il direttore del dipartimento. Non si sono troppo scomposti, ma mi hanno seguito con attenzione. Però ho visto che si sono scambiati degli sguardi soddisfatti quando hanno ascoltato la musica.”

“Ah! Sei riuscito a fargliela ascoltare?”

“Sì, solo un brano. In realtà stavo andando in panico perché non riuscivano ad aprire i file nella chiavetta. Allora ho tirato fuori il cellulare – meno male che mi hai convinto a farmelo regalare per la maturità – e ho fatto partire il brano da Spotify.”

“Dai, sono sicuro che avranno apprezzato. Ma quando si saprà qualcosa?”

“Pubblicheranno i risultati sul sito, ci vorrà qualche giorno.”

“E domani, sai già a che ora sarai?”

“Siamo convocati per le undici e io sono nel secondo gruppo, quindi dovrei essere intorno a mezzogiorno. Comunque, Marti, domani me la cavo da solo. Non devi assolutamente perdere altre ore a scuola. Ti chiamo quando ho finito.”

“Ma sei sicuro?”

“Sì, dai. Ero più in ansia per oggi. Petra mi ha spiegato che dovrò solo consegnare i miei disegni, che li sfoglieranno davanti a me e mi faranno qualche domanda. Quindi niente di preoccupante. Davvero, Marti, domani vai a scuola regolarmente e studia nel pomeriggio.”

“Però promettimi che mi tieni aggiornato.”  
“Ma certo! Anzi, ora devo scrivere a Gio e agli altri. Gliel’ho promesso ieri sera.”

“Vai dai tuoi adesso?”  
“Sì, voglio raccontargli di persona com’è andata. In questi giorni sono stati molto pazienti, mi hanno sopportato quando ero agitato, ma non mi hanno fatto pressioni. Ho sentito che erano dalla mia parte.”

“Allora andiamo alla fermata insieme, ma poi io vado a casa. Domani ho una verifica e potrebbe chiamarmi in fisica.”

Salutato Nico e salito sull’autobus, Martino si rende conto della stanchezza accumulata negli ultimi giorni. Si mette le cuffiette e si lascia cullare dalla musica e dagli scossoni nel tragitto verso casa.

_Mercoledì_

_7.10_

**M.** Buongiorno! Sto andando a scuola. Scrivimi quando ti svegli.

_8.05_

**M.** Nì, sto per iniziare la verifica di inglese. Per un’ora non posso sentirti. Tu però scrivimi.

_9.03_

**M.** Ohi, tutto a posto? Sei sveglio? Non devi preparati?

_10.05_

_Ma dove cazzo è finito? Sono le dieci passate, possibile che non si sia ancora svegliato? Ma è dai suoi, sicuramente sua mamma l’ha svegliato. E allora, come mai non mi scrive? Non sarà mica andato in panico? _

“Buongiorno Marisol, sono Martino. Volevo sapere se Niccolò è uscito. Non lo sento da ieri sera.”

“Ciao Martino. Sì, sì Nico è uscito da un po’, ma ho visto che si è dimenticato qui il telefono.”

“Ah, ok. Grazie. Arrivederci.”

“Ciao.”

_Ma che testa! Proprio oggi che è lì da solo, si deve dimenticare il telefono. _

_Oddio, speriamo che non mi chiami oggi in fisica, che proprio non ci sto con la testa. Meno male, pericolo scampato! Ha chiamato Elia…_

_11.36_

**Anna **Ciao Martino. Mi ha chiamato Nico poco fa. Hanno iniziato gli esami in ritardo. Lui dovrebbe essere verso le due. Non si ricordava il tuo numero. Ora gliel’ho dato.

_12.02_

**M.** Grazie! Ma com’era? Tranquillo?

**Anna** Direi di sì. Era solo scocciato di dover aspettare.

**M.** Se ce la faccio, dopo provo a passare.

**Anna** Grazie, Martino. 

_13.45_

Martino entra trafelato in Accademia. Chiede in portineria indicazioni per trovare l’aula e si affretta sulle scale che portano al secondo piano.

Percorre un largo corridoio, illuminato da grandi finestre che lo inondano di luce.

Ci sono tanti studenti che aspettano, riuniti in piccoli gruppi. Martino nota subito che l’atmosfera è molto più rilassata rispetto a quella del giorno prima. C’è più fermento, i ragazzi chiacchierano e ridono. Non sembra nemmeno che stiano aspettando di sostenere un esame.

Mentre avanza, si guarda intorno e, finalmente, lo vede.

Niccolò è seduto per terra, appoggiato al muro sotto una finestra. Accanto a lui è seduto un ragazzo che sembra un po’ più grande di lui. Da lontano gli ricorda un po’ Filippo, probabilmente per il ciuffo vistosamente colorato di fucsia che, in parte, gli ricade sul viso. Accucciata di fronte a loro c’è una ragazza, anche lei con un look che non passa inosservato: tutta vestita di nero, parte dei capelli biondi rasati a zero, un’infinità di piercing e orecchini all’orecchio. Niccolò ha aperto la cartellina con i suoi disegni e li sta passando ai due compagni che li guardano e li commentano con lui.

Martino si ferma. Non se la sente di interrompere il momento. Vede Niccolò così a suo agio in quest’ambiente e con queste persone, che improvvisamente sente di essere lui quello fuori posto.

Decide di non farsi vedere, si allontana di qualche passo e rimane a guardarlo da lontano ancora pochi minuti. Poi si dirige verso le scale, le scende più frettolosamente di quando è arrivato e decide di tornare a casa.

Una volta a casa decide di mangiare qualcosa e si mette a studiare per il giorno dopo.

Non riesce a concentrarsi su niente. Ripensa a come ha visto Niccolò, sa di essersi sentito fuori posto, ma non vuole andare a fondo per cercare di capire questa nuova sensazione.

Quando, due ore dopo, rincasa, sua mamma lo trova steso sul divano mezzo appisolato.

“Ciao tesoro, come mai sei a casa? Pensavo fossi da Nico. Non aveva il secondo esame oggi?”

Per un attimo a Martino viene l’idea di ripercorrere strade tristemente note, cioè mentire a sua madre per fare cadere il discorso che non vuole affrontare. Poi, però, si ricorda l’appagante sensazione di potersi confidare con lei; non è da molto che ha ricominciato a farlo, ma non capisce perché dovrebbe tirarsi indietro. E allora si mette a sedere, facendo cenno a sua mamma di sedersi accanto a lui sul divano.

“In realtà ci sono andato da Nico. Però sono scappato via.”

“E perché?” domanda lei con un’espressione perplessa.

“Sono arrivato lì trafelato, sapevo che aveva dimenticato il telefono a casa, pensavo che avesse bisogno di me. Ma quando l’ho visto, ho provato una cosa strana.”

“Che cosa hai visto, Marti?”

“Era insieme a una ragazza e a un ragazzo che dovevano sostenere l’esame come lui. Stava parlando e scherzando con loro. Stava mostrando loro i disegni.”

“Beh, mi sembra una cosa positiva, no?”

“È quello che ho pensato io, al primo sguardo. Ma poi ho cominciato a provare una brutta sensazione.”

“Spiegami.”

“Ho visto la sua espressione, come era rilassato, come sorrideva e, mi vergogno di dirlo, ma mi ha fatto rabbia. Mi sono sentito escluso, quasi tradito”, dice Martino abbassando lo sguardo dal volto di sua madre, perché sta provando la stessa vergogna che lo ha colto in quel momento.

“Lo so che è una cosa orribile, ma io mi sono sentito così. Forse sono geloso che lui possa stare bene con qualcun altro che non sia io.”

“Marti, non devi vergognarti di quello che provi.”

“Me lo dice sempre anche Nico” sussurra Martino quasi sovrappensiero.

“Sono sicura che tu vuoi che lui sia felice il più possibile, anche quando non ci sei tu vicino a lui.”

“Certo che è così. Ma, allora, perché mi sono sentito di troppo? Sono scappato via senza che lui mi vedesse.”

“Forse devi provare a scavare un po’ di più in quello che provi. Non avere paura.”

“Sai, erano mesi che non avevo più questa sensazione di essere una brutta persona.”

“Ma, Marti, tu non sei assolutamente una brutta persona. Perché lo pensi? Tutti possiamo provare rabbia o paura o gelosia. Ma non sono queste emozioni che ci definiscono, quanto il modo in cui riusciamo a gestirle.”

“Beh, oggi le ho proprio gestite di merda.”

“Non è vero, sei qui che ne parli con me. Sai cosa penso? Che il Martino dell’anno scorso si sarebbe chiuso in camera e avrebbe alzato un muro di silenzio. Invece mi hai aspettato qui perché avevi voglia di parlarne. Sei cambiato tanto, Marti. Mi spiace che, in parte, hai dovuto cambiare per affrontare la mia depressione. Però hai trovato la strada giusta. E, se hai imparato a essere così empatico e comprensivo e amorevole con me e con Nico, cerca di esserlo almeno la metà con te stesso. Non giudicarti così severamente.”

“Sarà come dici tu, mà. Pero io non sono per niente fiero di me. Sai che cosa sono arrivato a pensare? È una cosa così terribile che quest’idea abbia potuto attraversarmi il cervello!”

“Che cosa, Marti?”

“Ho sperato che Nico non guarisca mai dal suo disturbo, perché così avrà sempre bisogno di me” e, mentre queste parole escono dalla sua bocca, Martino scoppia a piangere nascondendo il volto nell’abbraccio di sua mamma.

Lei gli accarezza i capelli stando in silenzio, in un gesto automatico che la riporta a tanti anni prima.

Martino lentamente si riprende, si stacca da lei e si guarda le mani. Ancora non trova il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.

“Senti, tesoro, rispondi sinceramente a questa domanda. Ci sono stati o ci sono dei momenti in cui Nico ti ha allontanato?”

“Sì.”

“E quando è successo?”

“Quando sta male e non vuole farsi vedere da me. Quando ha paura di essere un peso per me.”

“Ok. Ma quando sta bene, è mai successo che ti tenga a distanza, che ti eviti?”

“No” risponde Martino con un mezzo sorriso “anzi.”

“E questo, allora, che cosa significa, secondo te? Che Nico sta con te solo perché non scappi quando sta male? Oppure che si è innamorato di te per come sei tu?”

“Spero per come sono io. Me lo dice sempre, ma io faccio fatica a crederlo.”

“Questa cosa mi fa così male, Marti, che tu non puoi neanche immaginarlo” dice sua mamma con gli occhi che le si riempiono di lacrime.

“No, mà, ti prego. Non avevo nessuna intenzione di farti diventare triste. Sono io che sto sbagliando.”

“Marti” sussurra lei, tentando di trattenersi dal piangere, “mi intristisco perché significa che in tutti questi anni non sono riuscita a darti la sicurezza di pensare che meriti di essere amato per come sei. E questo ti fa pensare di non valere abbastanza per Nico.”

“Forse in parte è così. Ma sai bene che non sei tu quella che non mi ha fatto sentire amato.”

“Senti, né io né tu possiamo fare nulla ormai per cambiare le cose per come sono andate. Tuo padre ha cambiato vita e, per quanto sia doloroso, non possiamo sentirci responsabili per sempre. Anche per me è molto difficile da accettare. Però ho capito che l’amore può finire e che questo non significa che io non meriti di essere amata.”

“È bello sentirtelo dire.”

“Non pensare che te lo dico perché sei mio figlio. Io ti giuro, Marti, che se non ti conoscessi già, saresti una persona che vorrei incontrare e conoscere meglio. Non dico che sei perfetto, nessuno lo è, e non ha senso aspettarselo. Però sei così maturo per la tua età e spiritoso e gentile e bellissimo – okay forse questo lo dico un po’ da mamma -, che non mi stupisco assolutamente che una persona stupenda come Niccolò si sia innamorata di te.”

“Grazie, mà. E comunque so benissimo da chi ho preso” le risponde Martino con un enorme sorriso e la stritola in uno dei suoi abbracci spaccaossa.


	13. Come nei film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martino è in attesa di notizie e Niccolò lo cerca al momento giusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avviso subito: capitolo super sdolcinato.  
Non riesco a tenerli separati troppo a lungo questi due…

Poco dopo essersi confidato con sua mamma Martino riceve un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

“Marti, sono Nico. Ti sto scrivendo dal telefono di un ragazzo che ho conosciuto all’esame. Sto andando a casa così ti posso chiamare. A dopo. Scusa.”

_Era ora! Beh, almeno si è preoccupato di farsi sentire. Adesso devo stare clamo e aspettare che mi chiami. Magari se mi metto a studiare è meglio…_

Mezz’ora dopo arriva la chiamata da Nico.

“Marti, scusa. Sono stato un idiota a dimenticarmi il telefono a casa.”

“Non ti preoccupare. Tua mamma mi ha avvisato. Com’è andata?”

“Direi bene, hanno guardato i disegni. Mi hanno fatto qualche domanda. Il problema è che ci sono un sacco di richieste e molti ragazzi vengono dall’artistico, quindi hanno molta più esperienza di me.”

“Ma ti hanno chiesto che scuola hai fatto?”

“Sì e anche se ho frequentato qualche corso di disegno.”

“Il fatto che tu disegni così da autodidatta dovrebbe farti avere punti in più, non in meno.”

“Boh, Marti, non lo so. Comunque sono contento che sti due giorni siano passati.”

“Anch’io.”

“Oh, ma mi ha detto mia mamma che saresti venuto in Accademia.”

“Sì, ma poi ho fatto tardi. Ho pensato che probabilmente avevi già finito e ho un sacco da studiare.”

“Com’è andata stamattina? La verifica? Ti ha poi interrogato in fisica?”

“Fortunatamente ha interrogato Elia. Al solito è andato bene senza avere studiato un cazzo! E in inglese sono migliorato da quando studio con Davide.”

“Ma ti posso aiutare anch’io in inglese!”

“Sì, lo so. Ma con Davide abbiamo fatto uno scambio. Lui mi aiuta in inglese e io in latino. Studiamo bene insieme. Tu, invece, mi distrai.”

“Vabbè! A proposito di Davide, domani sera lui e gli zii sono a cena dai miei. Se sono in vena, gli dirò del mio disturbo. Non ha senso tenerglielo ancora nascosto.”

“Bene! Se te la senti, vuol dire che è il momento giusto. Non conosco i tuoi zii, ma vedrai che Davide reagirà bene. Mi sembra che sia una persona sensibile.”

“Speriamo… Senti, ma noi quando ci vediamo?”

“Venerdì pomeriggio mi fermo a scuola per definire delle cose della radio, poi posso venire da te. Ma domani che fai?”

“Credo che dormirò fino a tardi e poi andrò in palestra. Negli ultimi giorni non sono più riuscito ad allenarmi. Ma venerdì sera ci sono programmi con gli altri?”

“Non so ancora. Domani chiedo.”

“Marti, va tutto bene? Ti sento strano.”

“In che senso?”

“Ma, forse è solo una mia sensazione, mi sembri un po’ distante.”

“No, Nì, sono solo stanco e oggi sono stato in tensione tutto il giorno per il tuo esame.”

“Scusami, mi sa che ti ho coinvolto troppo in questa cosa.”

“Non sei tu che mi hai coinvolto. Se una cosa è importante per te, è ovvio che mi sento coinvolto”.

“Sì, lo so. Ma sono stato stressante. Mi dispiace. Comunque oggi ho conosciuto dei ragazzi simpatici in Accademia. Se dovessi entrare, sarei contento di ritrovarmeli come compagni.”

“Ah sì? Che tipi sono?”

“Ma, diciamo che io in mezzo a loro sembro un chierichetto!”

“Cioè?”

“Sai, capelli colorati, tatuaggi, piercing. Tutto quello che ti aspetti da ragazzi un po’ alternativi che fanno arte. Io spiccavo per essere il più banale.”

“Tu spiccavi perché sei tu!”

“Dai, lo so che sei di parte. Senti, ti lascio tornare a studiare.”

“Sì, che palle! Non è ho proprio voglia, ma sta settimana hanno iniziato tutti a interrogare.”

“Ti scrivo dopo per la buonanotte, ok?”

“Certo! A dopo. Ciao.”

“Ciao, Marti.”

Dopo una cena veloce con sua mamma e il consueto scambio di messaggi di buonanotte con Nico, Martino fatica ad addormentarsi. Troppi pensieri aggrovigliati.

_Non so se ho fatto bene a non dirgli di oggi. Mi sento un po’ in colpa per non essere stato sincero con lui. Ci eravamo promessi di essere sempre onesti. Però ci sarebbe rimasto male inutilmente. Voglio che si senta libero di frequentare i suoi nuovi compagni. Devo chiedergli come si chiamano. Anche se un po’ mi dà fastidio. Non mi ero reso conto di essere un tipo geloso. Beh, oddio, dopo quello che ho fatto a Giò… Allora sono decisamente un tipo geloso. Ma di Nico mi fido. Devo solo abituarmi._

+++++

Il giorno dopo Niccolò aspetta Martino all’uscita di scuola. Ha deciso di fargli una sorpresa. Sa che non potrà passare con lui l’intero pomeriggio perché è molto impegnato con lo studio, ma gli basta rivederlo anche per pochi minuti. Dopo essersi sottoposto a un allenamento molto intenso, ha provato un improvviso vuoto: la necessità fisica di vederlo, di stringerlo, di sapere che tra loro va tutto bene.

Quando lo avvista tra la folla di studenti che escono, Martino è in compagnia di Davide. Stanno chiacchierando animatamente, scherzano e sembrano molto affiatati.

Niccolò cerca di cacciare indietro la fitta di gelosia quando vede il suo Marti così in confidenza con qualcun altro. Non ha mai provato questa sensazione con i Contrabbandieri, forse perché erano già amici di Martino prima che lo conoscesse. Ma con Davide è diverso. C’è una specie di competizione. È più forte di lui.

Si aspetta che i due si salutino prendendo strade diverse. Invece li vede incamminarsi in direzione del baretto vicino a scuola.

Non sa che fare. Vorrebbe chiamare Martino, ma ha paura di rimanere male di fronte a una sua possibile reazione fredda.

Decide di lasciare a Martino l’iniziativa. Fa passare qualche minuto e lo chiama.

“Ehi, Nì, hai già finito in palestra?”

“Sì. Tu stai andando a casa?”

“No, mi sono fermato a mangiare qualcosa al baretto con Davide. Poi andiamo a studiare insieme a casa sua.”

“Posso raggiungervi?”

“Sì, certo! Ma non sei un po’ lontano?”

“In realtà sono davanti a scuola. Ero venuto a prenderti.”

“Ma, come? Perché non mi hai chiamato?”

“Non ti ho visto.”

“Ma com’è possibile? Dai raggiungici.”

Nico non fa in tempo a spegnere il telefono, a rimetterlo in tasca e a incamminarsi, che sente due braccia solide e familiari che lo stringono. E Martino che lo bacia. Al contatto delle loro labbra entrambi si rendono conto di quanto ne avessero bisogno.

Nico lo guarda intensamente negli occhi e tutto in lui sorride.

“Che c’è?” gli domanda Martino ancora ubriaco dal bacio.

“I tuoi baci.”

“I miei baci cosa?”

“Sono decollo e atterraggio nello stesso tempo.”

“Che vuoi dire, mio metaforico fidanzato?”

“Che provo contemporaneamente due sensazioni opposte: l’eccitazione di quando stai partendo per un viaggio e il sollievo di quando torni a casa”.

“Non mi abituerò mai a sentirti dire ste cose” dice Martino consapevole di stare arrossendo. “Però, adesso che lo hai detto, so esattamente che cosa intendi. Per me è lo stesso. Probabilmente lo provano tutte le persone innamorate.”

“Non ci giurerei.”

“Comunque, scusa se torno terra terra, ma se mi avessi avvisato, mi sarei liberato. Adesso dobbiamo tornare da Davide.”

“Non fa niente, avevo bisogno di vederti. Anche pochi minuti. Anche se non siamo da soli. Mi sei mancato.”

“Anche tu.”

Rimangono abbracciati ancora qualche istante, poi si dirigono verso il baretto.

Pranzano velocemente e parlano tranquillamente un po’ di tutto: della scuola, degli allenamenti di calcio, di una compagna di classe che secondo Martino sta puntando Davide, degli esami di Nico.

A un certo punto Davide se ne esce con una frase inaspettata. “Sapete una cosa? Vedere voi due fa bene al cuore.”

Marti e Nico si scambiano uno sguardo perplesso.

“Che vuoi dire?” chiede Nico.

“Non so se riesco a spiegarlo. Ci provo. Allora, ho visto altre coppie e anch’io sono stato con delle ragazze. Ma quello che emanate voi non l’ho mai visto.”

“Emaniamo?” domanda Martino divertito.

“Beh, forse non è il verbo più azzeccato. Però è come se da voi due partisse un’onda positiva. Il vostro sembra un amore da film. Di quelli che ti convinci esistano solo nella fantasia degli scrittori.”

“E tu ci vedi adesso. Ma non sai attraverso cosa siamo passati! O meglio, che cosa ho fatto passare a Martino” dice Nico con un tono improvvisamente serio.

Martino lo guarda preoccupato, ma ormai sa d’istinto quando deve mordersi la lingua e aspettare che Nico continui a parlare. Anche Davide è in attesa.

“Sai, Davide” ricomincia Niccolò “c’è una cosa importante che voglio dirti da tanto tempo e ora mi sento pronto.”

“Dimmi” fa Davide, ponendosi in posizione di ascolto.

“Dunque, qualche anno fa mi è stato diagnosticato un disturbo di personalità. Si chiama Disturbo Borderline di Personalità. In pratica mi capita di provare emozioni in modo molto più intenso delle altre persone, a volte anche in contrasto tra loro, con cambi d’umore molto veloci. E provo quasi costantemente un senso di abbandono e la paura di rimanere da solo. E questa è, come dire, la parte meno grave. Perché poi capitano veri e propri episodi maniacali in cui mi sento come onnipotente e posso arrivare a fare cose pericolose; questi episodi poi sono quasi sempre seguiti da fasi depressive, in cui non riesco a fare nulla, sono completamente senza forze, senza iniziativa e passo giorni a letto.”

Niccolò finora ha parlato tenendo lo sguardo basso; finalmente lo alza e ha il coraggio di guardare Davide. Questi è rimasto molto turbato dalle sue parole, ma attende che Nico finisca di parlare.

“Tutti i giorni devo prendere delle medicine piuttosto pesanti e sono in terapia. Negli ultimi mesi la situazione è migliorata, però non si può mai sapere. Ho voluto dirtelo perché non voglio essere costretto a raccontarti delle cazzate se sono in un brutto periodo. È giusto che lo sappia anche tu.”

“Nico, ti ringrazio. Immagino che non sia semplice dire una cosa del genere. Sai che per me non cambia assolutamente nulla. L’unica cosa che mi preoccupa è che non so nulla di questa cosa. Non vorrei fare qualcosa che può farti male.”

“Scusate se v’interrompo” s’intromette Martino “ma credo che per me sia più facile rispondere a questa giusta preoccupazione di Davide, anche perché è stata la mia preoccupazione fin da quando ho scoperto questa cosa. Per quello che ho capito, non devi cambiare il tuo modo di essere con Nico, non trattarlo come se fosse sempre in procinto di esplodere e, soprattutto, se hai dei dubbi – e ovviamente ti verranno in mente molte cose da chiedergli – chiedi direttamente a lui. Tutti abbiamo commesso l’errore di andare a informarci in Internet, però lì, ovviamente, si trova di tutto. Non dico notizie false, ma cose imprecise o che non riguardano Nico nello specifico.”

“Sì, Marti ha perfettamente ragione. La cosa che mi frena sempre dal raccontare del mio disturbo è la paura che poi le persone mi trattino come un malato. Che si sforzino di essere accondiscendenti o che mi compatiscano. È la cosa che più odio.”

“Quello che più mi spiace è che tu abbia passato anni senza potermelo dire. Non ti sto accusando, capisco perché non me lo hai detto. Eravamo troppo lontani e non so che cosa avrei capito. Però adesso sono contento di fare parte di nuovo della tua vita. Ma i miei lo sanno?”

“No” risponde Nico “non credo che i miei glielo abbiano detto. Adesso che lo sai anche tu, credo che stasera sia il momento giusto per dirlo anche a loro.”

“Va bene, puoi contare su di me.”

“Grazie, Davide. Oh, ragazzi, scusate se vi ho ammazzato il mood, ma dovevo farlo.”

“Ma scherzi? Hai fatto benissimo” risponde Davide sporgendosi dalla sedia per chiedere un abbraccio a Nico, che ricambia sollevato.

Martino guarda la scena intenerito. A volte si sente davvero dentro la trama di un film.


	14. Scomparso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venerdì pomeriggio Martino dovrebbe raggiungere Nico a casa per trascorrere il weekend insieme, ma succede qualcosa di imprevedibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
Da questo punto la storia s’incupisce. I protagonisti si trovano ad affrontare situazioni molto dolorose. Aggiornerò man mano i tags.

_16.42_

**M.** Sto uscendo dalla radio. Tra una mezzora sono da te.

**N.** Non vedo l’ora.

_17.35_

**N. **Dove sei finito?

_17.50_

**N. **Oh, Marti dove sei?

_18.02_

**N. **Cazzo, Marti, mi sto preoccupando.

_18.15_

**N. **Giò, scusa se ti rompo. Hai notizie di Marti?  
**G.** No, perché?  
**N. **Doveva essere qui da me un’ora fa  
**G.** Sarà in ritardo  
**N. **Strano, però. è uscito da scuola prima delle cinque. E non risponde al telefono.  
**G.** Magari gli si è scaricato il telefono e ha perso l’autobus. Dai, starà arrivando.  
**N. **Vabbè, spero sia così.  
**G.** Diamogli ancora qualche minuto. Fammi sapere se non arriva, ok?  
**N. **Ok, grazie

_18.32_

**N. **Ehi, Giò, qui ancora niente. Dev’essere successo qualcosa.  
**G.** Aspetta, Nico, provo a localizzarlo.  
**N. **In che senso?  
**G.** Ti chiamo

“Senti, dopo che è successa la rissa alla festa, ho convinto Marti a installare un’app sul suo telefono in modo che io posso sempre localizzarlo.”

“Ah, ok. E puoi farlo ora?”

“Certo. Aspetta che provo.”

“Allora, mi dice che è in piazza Cavour.”

“Ma che senso ha? Non è la direzione verso casa mia.”

“Boh, Nico, non lo so. In effetti è strano.”

“Scusa, ma se il telefono fosse scarico, tu riusciresti lo stesso a localizzarlo?”

“No, non credo.”

“E allora perché non risponde? Ho provato a chiamarlo poco fa. Cazzo dev’essere successo qualcosa.”

“Nico, stai calmo. Qui mi dà sempre piazza Cavour, non si sposta. Troviamoci lì. Io non sono lontano. Da casa tua sono pochi minuti.”

“Ok, esco subito.”

Nico si precipita fuori di casa e, con il cuore in gola, percorre velocemente i due isolati che lo separano dalla piazza.

Arriva lì prima di Giovanni e comincia a guardarsi intorno. Poi gli viene l’idea di far squillare il telefono di Marti e di cercare di sentire la suoneria. Ma c’è troppo rumore di fondo oppure il telefono può essere in modalità silenzioso.

“Niiiicooo” sente chiamare. È Giovanni che si sta sbracciando dall’altro capo della strada.

Lo raggiunge di corsa.

“Allora? Che cosa dice il localizzatore?”

“Mi dà questo punto qui nel parcheggio.”

Nico prova a far squillare ancora il telefono ed entrambi sentono la suoneria un po’ attutita. Si guardano intorno, controllano nelle macchine e sotto le macchine. Niente.

Poi Giò va verso un lampione e sente la suoneria più vicina. Si avvicina e trova il telefono di Martino nel bidone della spazzatura attaccato al palo.

Nico impallidisce.

“Cazzo, te l’ho detto che dev’essere successo qualcosa. Devono averlo rapinato.”

“E perché avrebbero buttato il telefono?”  
“Non lo so, Giò. Ma Marti dov’è?”

“Nico, secondo me può essere stato rapinato, ma non qui. Non aveva senso che fosse qui per venire da te. Dobbiamo cercare nella zona che va dalla fermata dell’autobus a casa tua.”

“Secondo me dobbiamo chiamare la polizia.”

“Allora, facciamo così. Tu torna verso casa tua e cerca lì intorno. Io vado dai carabinieri che sono qui vicino e gli spiego il tutto. Intanto avviso Elia e Luchino, così ti aiutano nelle ricerche. Appena sappiamo qualcosa, ci sentiamo. Ok?”

“Ok! Io chiamo Davide, che abita vicino a me” Nico non ha ancora finito di parlare che già torna verso casa sua di corsa.

_19.33_

Appena arrivato davanti al portone prova a citofonare, nella speranza che Martino sia rincasato. Nessuna risposta.

“Davide, per favore. Ho un’emergenza. Sei a casa?”

“Sì, che succede?”

“Martino è scomparso. Ti prego, vieni sotto casa mia.”

“Arrivo.”

Appena Davide arriva, Nico gli spiega velocemente la situazione. Decidono di dividersi. Davide controllerà la strada verso la fermata, Nico farà il giro dell’isolato.

Dopo circa mezzora si ritrovano sotto casa. Hanno guardato dappertutto, hanno chiesto a tutti i negozianti della zona, ai passanti. Intanto li hanno raggiunti anche Elia e Luchino che si sono attaccati al telefono e hanno chiamato tutti gli ospedali. Di Martino non c’è traccia.

Nico riceve una chiamata da Giovanni.

“Nico, ho fatto la denuncia di scomparsa. Hanno detto che manderanno qualcuno lì da te. Gli ho dato il tuo numero.”

“Noi l’abbiamo cercato dappertutto qui intorno. Ci sono anche Elia e Luca. Abbiamo chiamato anche gli ospedali. Niente.”

“Avete chiamato sua mamma?”

“Ancora no, non volevo allarmarla.”

“Magari la chiamo io. Però mi sembra giusto farle sapere. Magari sa qualcosa che noi non sappiamo. Io vi raggiungo lì.”

“Ok.”

_19.41_

La mamma di Martino chiama Nico. È molto scossa. Anche lei non ha notizie recenti. Si fa rispiegare tutto dall’inizio e gli dice che sta arrivando a casa sua.

Intanto Luchino ed Elia sono tornati verso il liceo. Non riescono a stare lì fermi ad aspettare notizie. È improbabile che Martino sia da quelle parti, ma è la zona da cui si è fatto sentire l’ultima volta.

Ormai stremato, Niccolò decide di salire in casa insieme a Davide. Deve aspettare l’arrivo dei carabinieri. Si sta scervellando per cercare di farsi venire un’idea, ma la sua mente è attraversata da scenari sempre più tragici. Vorrebbe scacciare quei brutti pensieri dalla testa e riuscire a concentrarsi, ma non riesce a essere lucido.

Sente che Martino ha bisogno di lui, ma non sa che cosa fare per aiutarlo. Scoppia in un pianto disperato tra le braccia di Davide.

_20.10_

Nel salotto sono seduti Nico, Davide, Giò e la mamma di Martino.

Anche se in preda all’angoscia, cercano di ragionare insieme ad alta voce per schiarirsi le idee.

“Non è possibile che una persona sparisca così, in pieno giorno” fa Davide.

“Mettiamo che sia stato rapinato, ma perché non ha chiesto aiuto a qualcuno?” si domanda Giò.

“Evidentemente non è nelle condizioni di comunicare” riprende Davide.

Nico e la mamma di Marti si scambiano uno sguardo sconsolato.

Poi, all’improvviso, salta la corrente.

“Cazzo! Di nuovo!” dice Nico. “Ultimamente capita spesso. Ma è strano, ci sono accese solo due luci. Vado giù dai contatori.” Si solleva un po’ traballante sulle gambe.

“Stai qui, vado io” si offre Giovanni. “Sono giù dalle scale che danno alle cantine, vero?”

“Sì, è il terzo contatore.”

Giovanni scende le scale rapidamente. Anche se cerca di controllarsi, soprattutto in presenza della mamma di Martino, anche lui è sempre più atterrito all’idea che sia successo qualcosa di molto grave al suo più caro amico.

E, purtroppo, i suoi timori sono confermati dalla scena che si trova di fronte in fondo alle scale.


	15. Pronto intervento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scopriamo che cosa è successo a Martino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non me la sento di lasciarvi ancora in sospeso...  
Capitolo breve e doloroso.

_Tre ore prima._

Martino, appena uscito da scuola, si affretta a prendere l’autobus. Al solito, ha indossato le cuffiette e attende impaziente che passino i minuti che lo separano da Nico.

Una fermata prima di quella a cui dovrebbe scendere, il conducente dell’autobus fa sapere ai passeggeri che il mezzo non è in grado di proseguire per un guasto al motore.

Martino, maledicendo per l’ennesima volta i trasporti della sua città, s’incammina verso casa di Nico.

Dopo circa dieci minuti di strada, finalmente raggiunge il palazzo.

Sul marciapiede a pochi metri dall’entrata vede due ragazzi, più o meno della sua età, che ridacchiano appoggiati ai motorini.

Non fa troppo caso a loro, intento a cercare le chiavi, mentre si destreggia tra lo zaino di scuola e il borsone per il weekend.

Mentre sta per aprire il portone, con la coda dell’occhio vede che i due gli si avvicinano. Appena apre, viene spinto violentemente dentro l’ingresso. Fa per togliersi le cuffie e chiedere che cosa vogliano da lui, che uno dei due lo colpisce violentemente al volto con il casco. Martino cade a terra stordito.

Quello che l’ha colpito gli si rivolge sprezzante: “Va’ a farti curare dall’amichetto tuo!”

Non riesce a rispondere, cerca di rialzarsi, ma l’altro inizia a prenderlo a calci. “Non vogliamo froci in questo palazzo! Ve ne dovete andare, tu e quell’altro.”

Martino cerca di ripararsi il volto e si rannicchia su se stesso. A quel punto il primo lo trascina verso le scale che portano alle cantine e lo fa precipitare di sotto.

Martino sente dolore in tutto il corpo mentre rotola giù e perde conoscenza.

Non sa per quanto tempo è rimasto svenuto. Quando rinviene, il dolore per i colpi e per la caduta diventa insopportabile. Cerca invano nelle tasche per trovare il telefono. Devono averglielo preso. Tenta di ragionare, anche se le forze lo stanno di nuovo abbandonando.

A un certo punto crede di sentire le voci di Nico e di sua mamma. Non sa se siano reali. Prova a chiamare aiuto, ma dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono.

Si guarda intorno e capisce di essere di fronte alle cantine. Basterebbe trascinarsi su per le scale e il primo che entra o esce dal palazzo lo vedrebbe. Ma il suo corpo non risponde.

In uno sforzo estremo si mette in ginocchio e si aggrappa ai contatori. Fa scattare quello dell’appartamento di Nico e collassa a terra.

++++

Per un istante Giovanni rimane paralizzato dallo shock.

Vedere Martino disteso a terra con il viso ricoperto di sangue gli fa mancare il respiro.

Cerca di riprendersi e lo raggiunge. Il suo primo pensiero è sincerarsi che sia vivo. Gli mette una mano sul petto e sente il battito.

Non sa cosa fare. Prova a chiamarlo, ma non risponde. Vorrebbe scuoterlo, ma ha paura di fare peggio.

Capisce che non c’è tempo da perdere. Deve chiamare un’ambulanza. Prova a comporre il numero, ma lì sotto il telefono non prende.

Non vuole lasciarlo lì da solo. Sale i gradini camminando all’indietro, gli occhi fissi su di lui. Finalmente riesce ad avvisare i soccorsi. Gli dicono che l’ambulanza arriverà in pochi minuti.

E ora la decisione più difficile. Deve dirlo agli altri? Può permettere alla madre di Martino e a Niccolò di vederlo in quello stato?

Prende tempo. Si ricorda del contatore. Vede che è sporco del sangue di Martino. È l’ultimo gesto che l’amico ha compiuto nel disperato tentativo di chiedere aiuto. Lo riavvia, almeno Nico non scenderà insospettito dal suo ritardo.

Chiama la centrale dei carabinieri dove ha fatto la denuncia poco prima. Gli dicono che manderanno una macchina.

Decide di avvisare Nico quando sentirà l’ambulanza.

Torna giù da Martino. Lo osserva meglio. Non riesce a capire da dove sia uscito tutto quel sangue. Almeno sembra che non ne stia uscendo più. Vorrebbe stringerlo. Gli sfiora una mano e gli parla, sottovoce, come per calmarlo. Anche se quello che sta cercando di calmare è se stesso.

Sente in lontananza il suono della sirena. Si precipita fuori dal portone. Stanno arrivando. Guida i paramedici da Martino e, finalmente, suona il citofono.

“Chi è?”

“Nico, sono Giò. L’ho trovato. È qui sotto. Sta male. È arrivata l’ambulanza. Di’ a Davide di trattenere sua mamma.”

Dall’altro capo del citofono non sente alcun rumore. Dopo pochi istanti sente i passi concitati di Niccolò che si precipita giù dalle scale.

I paramedici stanno caricando Martino sulla lettiga. Giò blocca il passaggio a Niccolò.

“Dov’è? Come sta? Voglio vederlo! Fammi passare!”

Giovanni lo trattiene con tutte le sue forze.

“Nico, ti prego, calmati. È ferito. L’ho trovato svenuto, ma è lui che ha fatto saltare la luce per avvisarti che era qui. Sali a prendere le chiavi della macchina, bisogna seguire l’ambulanza.”

Niccolò lo guarda con uno sguardo terribile. In quel momento Giovanni si è messo in mezzo tra lui e Martino. Si divincola, ma Giovanni è irremovibile. Lo spinge via e lo fa salire nell’ascensore. “Scendete tutti e quattro. Dovete andare all’ospedale da Marti.”

Niccolò capisce che Giovanni ha ragione. A malincuore torna nel suo appartamento. Spiega quel poco che sa alla mamma di Martino e a Davide e tornano giù.

L’ambulanza è appena ripartita. Giovanni li sta aspettando. La mamma gli corre incontro “Giò, come stava? Che cosa hanno detto?”

“È privo di conoscenza, ma il battito è buono. Lo portano al Policlinico. Davide, puoi guidare tu?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Io devo aspettare i carabinieri. Mi hanno detto che stanno arrivando. Poi vi raggiungo. Appena vi dicono qualcosa, fatemi sapere.”

“Certo Giò, grazie” risponde Nico mentre si avvia verso l’uscita.

Dopo quei terribili minuti nei quali ha dovuto prendere importanti decisioni e gestire emozioni così forti, Giovanni si siede sul primo gradino che dà verso le cantine e appoggia la testa tra le mani. È talmente sconvolto che ancora non riesce a piangere. Si ricorda di avvisare Luchino ed Elia, che si dirigono direttamente all’ospedale. Chiama anche i suoi genitori, gli spiega tutto quello che è successo e li avverte che probabilmente quella notte non rientrerà a casa.

Ma c’è ancora una persona che ha bisogno di sentire: Eva.

Come sente la sua voce all’altro capo del telefono la tensione si scioglie e comincia a singhiozzare.

Eva è preoccupatissima. Capisce subito che dev’essere successo qualcosa di molto grave. Giovanni non è tipo da scenate. Vede che lui non riesce a parlare, chiude la telefonata e decide di scrivergli.

**E.** Giò, ti prego, dimmi che succede. Dove sei?  
**G.** Martino è stato aggredito. A casa di Nico. L’hanno portato via con l’ambulanza.  
**E.** Oddio! Ma come sta?  
**G.** Non lo so, la sua faccia era una maschera di sangue. Era svenuto.  
**E.** Sei all’ospedale?  
**G.** No, devo aspettare qui da Nico che arrivino i carabinieri.  
**E.** Arrivo

**G.** Grazie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace per la scena violenta, ma era necessaria. Idem per il linguaggio omofobico.  
Ho cercato di sorvolare sui particolari più crudi.
> 
> Fatemi sapere le vostre impressioni. Grazie a tutti.


	16. Paure e speranze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come sta Martino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso in anticipo se troverete inesattezze riguardanti le condizioni di salute di Martino e le procedure ospedaliere.   
Lo stesso vale per le indagini svolte dalle forze dell'ordine: non sono un'esperta nemmeno in questo ambito.  
Quello che m'interessa sono le reazioni dei personaggi e le dinamiche tra loro. E, naturalmente, che Marti si riprenda nel modo migliore possibile...

_21.30_

Nella sala del pronto soccorso si è radunata una piccola folla in attesa di notizie sulle condizioni di Martino.

Il padre di Martino passeggia nervosamente avanti e indietro, intercettando ogni persona che esce dalla zona del pronto soccorso interdetta al pubblico.

Niccolò è seduto tra la mamma di Martino e la sua, immobile, impietrito. Tiene la testa bassa, non vuole incrociare lo sguardo con nessuno, non sopporta di leggere negli occhi degli altri l’angoscia che lo sta divorando.

Luca, Elia e Davide sono stati raggiunti da Eleonora e Filippo, che ipotizza, senza farsi sentire dai genitori di Martino, che si sia trattato di un’aggressione omofoba.

Giovanni ed Eva non sono ancora arrivati. Eva sta aspettando che Giò racconti di nuovo ai carabinieri quello che ha visto e quello che sa; lei, intanto, si tiene in contatto con Filippo per avere aggiornamenti.

Silvia e Sana stanno per arrivare.

_22.13_

Finalmente esce un medico che chiede di parlare con i parenti di Martino. I genitori lo seguono in una stanzetta appartata.

Il dottore cerca di rassicurarli, spiegando loro che Martino ha subito diversi traumi, ma è stabile e non è in pericolo di vita. È arrivato in pronto soccorso privo di conoscenza, ma i paramedici che l’hanno soccorso hanno riferito che durante il trasporto in ospedale si è risvegliato. Ora è ricoverato in terapia intensiva, perché hanno preferito sedarlo per aiutarlo a sopportare il dolore. Dagli esami che hanno effettuato risulta che ha subito un trauma cranico piuttosto severo ma, fortunatamente, senza emorragia interna; ha il naso fratturato, due costole incrinate, un dito fratturato e diversi ematomi su tutto il corpo.

Il medico spiega loro che la mattina seguente verrà visitato dal chirurgo che deciderà come e quando eseguire l’intervento al naso.

I genitori di Martino sono sconvolti, ma rassicurati dal fatto che il figlio non sia in condizioni gravissime. Viene detto loro che nel giro di pochi minuti potranno vederlo, ma solo per poco tempo.

Quando ritornano nella sala d’attesa, sono arrivati anche Giovanni ed Eva, accompagnati dai carabinieri, uno dei quali va a parlare con il medico, mentre l’altro resta con loro.

Tutti si alzano precipitosamente e circondano i genitori di Martino, ansiosi di avere notizie. Il padre di Martino prende la parola e ripete quasi meccanicamente quello che ha appena sentito dal dottore.

Niccolò scoppia in un pianto disperato in cui dà sfogo a tante emozioni diverse: sollievo, ma anche rabbia, tristezza e senso di colpa.

Suo padre lo allontana stringendolo in un abbraccio rassicurante. “Nico, non ti preoccupare. Martino è forte, vedrai che riuscirà a rimettersi velocemente.”

“Non sono riuscito a proteggerlo, non sono riuscito a proteggerlo” ripete Niccolò ossessivamente in mezzo ai singhiozzi.

“Non pensarla in questo modo. Adesso devi cercare di essere forte, soprattutto per lui. Avrà bisogno di molto aiuto e sostegno per riprendersi. Avrà bisogno di te.”

Niccolò annuisce con il viso contro la spalla di Guido. Si tranquillizza, si asciuga le lacrime.

“Papà, promettimi che faremo di tutto per trovare chi gli ha fatto questo.”

“Nico, ci sono già i carabinieri che si stanno occupando delle indagini.”

“Ma, magari attraverso lo zio possiamo fare pressione perché si concentrino al massimo.”

“Senti, lo sai che non mi piace ragionare così. L’aggressione è avvenuta poche ore fa, stanno già indagando. Vediamo come procede e poi decidiamo.”

“Ok, hai ragione. È che non mi darò pace finché non avrò capito che cosa è successo.”

“Anche noi siamo preoccupati. Tua mamma e io pensiamo che sia meglio che nei prossimi giorni tu torni a stare da noi. Non puoi rimanere da solo in quella casa.”

“Lo so” risponde Niccolò rassegnato.

I ragazzi sembrano i più sollevati: tra risse occasionali e incidenti sportivi sono meno impressionati dall’idea di un naso rotto e traumi complessivamente non gravi. Quello che più li preoccupa è capire la natura dell’aggressione e le conseguenze che avrà su Martino.

“Cazzo, ragazzi, meno male che ha solo il naso rotto. Dalla quantità di sangue che gli ho visto addosso ho davvero temuto il peggio” dice Giovanni.

“Dovevano essere almeno in due” dichiara Elia. “Altrimenti Martino sarebbe riuscito a difendersi.”

“Ma sarà stato preso alla sprovvista, forse non ha avuto il tempo di reagire” aggiunge Luchino.

Il carabiniere che ha parlato con il medico torna in sala d’attesa e chiede di Niccolò. Gli dice che dovranno raccogliere anche la sua deposizione e lo convoca in caserma per la mattina seguente.

Il padre di Nico chiede se hanno qualche idea e il carabiniere riferisce che Martino, in un momento di lucidità, durante il trasporto in ambulanza è riuscito a dire che gli aggressori erano in due.

“L’avevo detto” fa eco Elia. “Sti bastardi, vigliacchi!”

Il carabiniere chiede se qualcuno di loro era con Martino quando ha lasciato la scuola.

Sana si fa avanti “Era con me, abbiamo finito che erano quasi le cinque. Poi Martino è andato a prendere l’autobus.”

Il carabiniere dice a tutti che forse avranno bisogno di convocarli il giorno seguente e si allontana con il collega.

A questo punto la mamma di Martino si rivolge alle amiche e agli amici di suo figlio “Ragazzi, grazie a tutti per essere qui. È però inutile che stiamo tutti qui stanotte. Io e suo padre ovviamente rimaniamo, ma voi potete andare a casa. Martino avrà più bisogno nei prossimi giorni. Vi prometto che vi tengo aggiornati. Ho il numero di Giovanni e di Eva.”

“Io preferisco restare” dichiara Giovanni. “Tanto non riuscirei a chiudere occhio.”

“Io non mi muovo di qui” afferma perentorio Niccolò, circondando con un braccio le spalle della mamma di Martino, che gli sorride riconoscente. “So che non mi faranno entrare da lui, ma non importa. Rimango qui.” Ovviamente non vuole andarsene dall’ospedale e poi pensa che la mamma di Martino sarebbe molto a disagio nel rimanere lì con l’ex marito.

Poi si avvicina ai suoi “Secondo me potete andare anche voi, io verrò domattina a farmi una doccia e a cambiarmi prima di andare dai carabinieri.”

“Ok” risponde sua madre accarezzandogli i capelli “so che sarebbe inutile cercare di farti cambiare idea. Ti chiedo solo di non rimanere da solo. E per qualunque cosa, chiamaci.”

“Sì, mà, ovvio.”

“Domattina alle sette ti vengo a prendere io. Ma se decidi di tornare prima, chiamami” gli dice suo padre.

“Ok, pà, grazie.”

Intanto gli altri salutano e si dirigono tristemente ognuno verso la propria abitazione.

_22.40_

Anche se l’infermiera della rianimazione li ha avvisati dello stato in cui troveranno Martino, non c’è nulla che possa preparare dei genitori a una scena del genere.

È forse un bene che non possano avvicinarsi al letto, dovendo rimanere a guardarlo al di là del vetro. Il volto così gonfio e tumefatto, è, ovviamente, la cosa che più li sgomenta. Se non sapessero che quello è il loro figlio, faticherebbero a riconoscerlo.

La mamma, che fino a quel momento ha cercato di controllarsi, piange disperata. L’ex marito è molto turbato ma nemmeno in quest’occasione è in grado di offrirle sostegno. Il massimo che riesce a fare è accompagnarla fuori, dove si accascia su una sedia, prontamente sorretta da Giovanni.

I due ragazzi vorrebbero farle mille domande, ma capiscono che non è il momento. Niccolò va a prenderle una tazza di tè dal distributore automatico e le si siede accanto.

Poco dopo ritorna anche il padre. Ostenta tranquillità, ma si vede che ha pianto. “Bisogna solo aspettare. Domattina ci diranno quando hanno intenzione di risvegliarlo.”

Sorseggiando il tè, la mamma cerca di rincuorare i ragazzi. “Scusate se vi ho spaventato, ma non ero pronta a vederlo così. L’infermiera ha detto che il gonfiore al viso è normale, sono io che non posso vederlo in quel modo. Comunque, finché è così, non sente dolore. Questa è la cosa più importante.”

Niccolò e Giovanni annuiscono e si preparano a trascorrere una lunga notte in ospedale.


End file.
